


Reconciliation Through Pony Training

by kamenhero25



Series: Taylor Hebert's Pony [1]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Guilt, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pony Play, Redemption, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenhero25/pseuds/kamenhero25
Summary: Emma wasn't used to feeling guilt, and she really didn't like it.  But she hadn't expected just what Taylor would want to forgive her.  Or how much she would end up liking it...





	1. Chapter 1

Emma Barnes stood in front of the hospital room, her hand hesitating above the door handle.  She should go in, she really should.  But something kept stopping her, a painful twisting sensation in her gut that refused to go away.  It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  Their pranks were supposed to keep Taylor down, in her place, not put her in the hospital.  Granted, it had been a little funny when she’d fallen out of the locker, screaming and flailing around like a fish out of water.  It got less funny when she passed out and wouldn’t wake up.  And it stopped being funny at all when she wasn’t at school the next day.

The rumor mill did its job.  By the end of the day, she’d heard at least three different stories about why Taylor wasn’t back.  One person had claimed that she’d finally completely snapped and had been shipped off to an asylum.  Someone else had claimed that she had banged her head against the locker door too hard trying to get out and had brain damage.  Another had claimed she’d torn up her hands and feet trying to force her way out and wouldn’t be back until she could walk again.  One of her friends shared a story that Taylor had gotten blood poisoning from the waste and was in critical care at Brockton General.  That was when the feeling had started.

Emma didn’t like the feeling.  It kept showing up at times when she was trying to do something else.  Like when she was trying to eat lunch and the feeling made it hard to even swallow.  Or when she was at home and her dad mentioned how Mr. Hebert wasn’t answering the phone because he was at the hospital so often.  And especially when she was trying to sleep at night, and she couldn’t help remembering when she and Taylor were little.  She hadn’t seen a smile on Taylor’s face in so long…

Emma _really_ didn’t like the feeling.

She finally asked her dad what she was supposed to do about it.  “Well,” he’d said.  “You couldn’t have done anything to stop whoever pulled that awful prank.  You don’t need to feel guilty about it.”  That made the feeling twist her stomach into even tighter knots.  She didn’t eat dinner after that.  She didn’t want to keep looking her dad in the eye.

So she was here now.  Standing in front of Taylor’s hospital room, trying to make herself go in.  Maybe if she apologized, the feeling would finally stop and she could get on with her life.

“Oh hello.”  Emma nearly jumped out of her skin.  She spun around to see a nurse standing behind her.  “Are you here to visit Taylor?  She hasn’t had anyone other than her father come by since… at all now that I think about it.”

_“That’s your fault too…”_ a traitorous little voice whispered in the back of her head.  Emma ignored it.  “Oh, uh… yeah.  We… used to be friends.  I wanted to come see if she was… okay.”  It sounded dumb even as she said it.  Of course Taylor wasn’t okay.  She was in the hospital because of a prank she’d pulled.

“That’s good,” the nurse said.  She made a little gesture for Emma to move aside.  The red head nodded and stepped back so the nurse could get in.  “I’m sure she’ll be happy to have a friend come by.”  The nurse stepped inside and Emma hesitated again, lingering by the door and listening just out of sight.

“Hello.”  Taylor could talk, that was good.  Stupid coma rumor.

“How are you feeling today?  Any pain?”

“Not really.  The pain killers are doing their job.”

“Good, you’ll be out of here and back to school by the end of the week.”  Emma felt her shoulders sag a little.  Taylor was going home soon.  She’d be alright.

“Yeah I guess.”  Emma flinched.  Any happiness had vanished from Taylor’s voice in an instant.

“Oh, I know what will help cheer you up.”  Wait, was she…  “One of your friends is waiting right outside to visit.”

“A friend?  Who?”  Crap, crap, crap.

“I forgot to ask her name.  Why don’t we just let her in?”  Emma very much wanted to turn around and leave, but that little feeling suddenly brought up the image of Taylor’s face falling when she didn’t come in, if she left her all alone.  Again.

She slowly walked around the corner.  “Hi,” she said, giving an awkward little half wave.

Taylor’s eyes hardened instantly.  “Leave me alone,” she said.

“I’m not…”  Emma trailed off.  What could she say?  “I’m sorry.”

The nurse looked between the pair, looking a little lost.  “Uh, I have to keep making my rounds.  If you need anything, hit the call button.”

Taylor just glared daggers at Emma as the nurse beat a hasty retreat.  “What.  Do.  You.  Want?” she snarled.

“I’m sorry,” Emma repeated, her eyes turning down to her feet.  “That’s all I wanted.  To say I’m sorry.”

Taylor just stared at her, looking more confused than angry.  “That’s it?  You’re _sorry_?  Right.  Now get out.”

Emma felt her stomach drop.  “I just… I wanted to apologize… for what we did.”

“So you’re sorry now.  Pity you weren’t sorry any other time during the last two years.  Maybe you wouldn’t have made my entire life miserable.”

“I just…”  Want to stop feeling bad about it.  “Want you to know that…”  I wish I hadn’t done it.  “I am sorry.  I…”  Should never have done this to you.  “Went too far this time.”

“This time?  You went too far a long time ago.”  Taylor scowled and looked away.  “If that’s all you want, you can leave.”

Emma bit her lip.  This wasn’t right.  She was supposed to accept the apology and then they could get on with their lives.  She could get Sophia to back off and they could just ignore each other and pretend this didn’t happen.  “I… I just want you to forgive me.”

“Forgive you?  For what?  For locking me in a biohazard?  For making every day in Winslow a living hell?  For tanking my grades and making me look like a delinquent so I couldn’t get approved for a transfer away from you?  Why would I ever forgive you for [i]anything[/i]?”  Emma just stared in shock.  She’d never seen Taylor stand up to anyone, much less heard so much venom in her voice.  “I’m sure you’re very sorry now that you did something bad enough that you could actually get in trouble for it.  Not that anyone will care.  Now leave.”

Emma wanted to say something, to argue, to try to apologize again, but her tongue refused to obey.  “I just… okay.”  She slumped, all the fight leaving her in an instant.  “Okay.  So what do you want me to do?”

Taylor blinked.  “What?”

“What do I have to do to show you that I mean it?”

Taylor just stared at her, more mystified than angry anymore.  “What?” she repeated, her voice completely flat.

“I want to show you that I’m really sorry.  What will it take to make you believe me?”

Taylor kept staring.  “You’re actually trying, aren’t you?  This is you actually feeling bad about something, isn’t it?”

Emma nodded quickly.  “Yes!”

Taylor sighed.  “Fine.  I’ll believe that you’re sorry.”  Emma’s spirits rose.  “But I’m not going to forgive you.”  And plummeted right back down again.  “Not just like that.  If you actually want me to forgive you, you’re going to _earn it_.”

“Alright.”  She could do that.

“Come to my house on Saturday at noon.  I should be out of the hospital by then and dad will be at work until at least six.  We’ll have all afternoon to get started.”

“Alright.”  She could definitely do that.  How hard could it be to earn a little forgiveness?

\------------------------------

Emma showed up one Taylor’s doorstep at almost twelve on the dot.  It hadn’t changed a bit since she was last here nearly two years ago.  She had dressed in something nice, a short pleated black skirt that swirled around her hips, a fitted blouse that she usually reserved for things like dates, knee high fur-lined boots, and her favorite leather jacket.  Stylish and warm in the January weather.  Just her style.  She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and knocked on the door.

Taylor opened the door and Emma’s jaw dropped.  Taylor looked like a completely different person.  Her usual frumpy jeans and baggy sweatshirts had been replaced with something that Emma could almost call classy.  Bright white pants that looked almost painted on covered her long legs.  Knee high leather boots with low flat heels added just a tiny bit to her already tall frame.  On someone who wasn’t built like a bean poll, it would have shown off her ass.  Her top was the same tight white cloth, though it was only visible under the collar of a leather jacket buckled across her chest.  Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail that fell over her back.  “Wow.”  Crap, had that been out loud.  “You look great.”

Taylor gave her a flat look.  “You look the same as always.” Was that supposed to be a compliment?  “Well, come in.”

Emma hadn’t been this nervous since her first modeling job.  She stepped inside and pulled her jacket off as Taylor shut and locked the door behind her.  “Things really haven’t changed.”  The living room was exactly the same as the last time, though the couch seemed a bit more worn than she remembered.  It was an odd, almost nostalgic feeling to be standing there again.

“I guess they haven’t,” Taylor said.  “But we’re not here to talk about the good old days.”  She walked around the couch and picked up a large box.  “We’re here for this.”

Emma took the box hesitantly.  It felt surprisingly heavy in her hands.  “So… this is it?”

“Yup.  You put that on, and we can get started.”

“It’s an outfit?”  It didn’t take a genius to see where this was going.  It was probably something really embarrassing or strange.  Then Taylor would take a bunch of pictures and spread them around.  It was fair.  A humiliation for a humiliation.  Emma set the box down and popped the top open.  “Wh… what is this?”

“What you’re going to be wearing while you earn my forgiveness,” Taylor replied.  “If that makes you uncomfortable, then you can leave and we can both forget this happened.  I don’t particularly care if I don’t satisfy the conscience you managed to dig up from somewhere.”

Emma swallowed hard as she pulled the first item out.  She was holding a black leather corset.  It was hard to tell just by looking, but she was willing to bet it was one of the ones that would let her tits hang out.  “Is this going to be a weird sex thing?”

“You’ve spent almost two years making sure that I’d never have a friend, much less someone to be interested in me romantically or sexual.  I’ve never had a date, or kissed a boy, or a girl for that matter.  And despite what you like to say, I _have_ had to deal with puberty.  So yes, this is going to be a weird sex thing.”  She pointed to the door.  “The door is right there if you’re not going to do it.”

Emma swallowed hard.  Okay, so maybe she hadn’t known where this was going.  “I… do you think I’m hot?”  Oh, that was such a weird question.  Her second actual conversation with Taylor in years and that was what she asked.

“Against my better judgment,” Taylor replied dryly.

Emma bit her lip, the corset still caught in her iron grip.  “I… okay.  Okay, I’ll put it on.”  She turned it over in her hands.  “Err…”

“You’re going to have to strip if you’re going to put it on.”

Emma blushed.  “Completely?”

“Completely.”

How the hell was Taylor staying so calm?  “Can I at least go to the bathroom or something?”

“No.  This stuff was expensive and I can’t afford to replace any of it.  I don’t want you damaging anything by accident or…”

The ‘on purpose’ didn’t really need to be said.  “Okay.”  Emma slowly unbuttoned her top, one button as a time before she shrugged it off and let it fall to the ground.  She stepped carefully out of her boots and unfastened her skirt, letting it pool around her feet.

Taylor watched her with an even gaze.  “Besides, you’re going to need my help to get most of this on.”

_“No,”_ Emma realized.  Not completely level.  There was something excited in her look.  Almost… hungry.  It was like the looks she occasionally got from some of the boys at school.  She shivered as she unfastened her bra and let it drop.  She tried to tell herself that it was just the cold air as her nipples perked up.  She definitely didn’t feel afraid, or god forbid, [i]vulnerable[/i] in front of Taylor of all people.  Her panties slide down over her round, definitely better than Taylor’s, hips and left her completely exposed.

“Start with the corset,” Taylor said firmly.  “I’ll help you tighten it properly.”

Emma nodded dumbly and pulled the corset around her middle.  It fit rather well over her slim stomach, all things considered.  She zipped the front up, keeping it in place as Taylor began to adjust the straps along the sides, pulling it just tight enough that she could feel it pressing on her skin.  She yelped as Taylor fed another strap between her legs and pulled it through another buckle.  “Hey!”

“Do you want it to sit right or not?  Relax, I’m not going to touch you down there right now.”

Emma decided to ignore the end of that statement for the sake of her sanity.  “Alright.”  At least the strap covered her up down there.  A little gasp escaped her lips as Taylor pulled it tight, pulling it very tight against her and rubbing her in some very interesting ways that were definitely _not_ enjoyable.

“Boots next.  And careful with these.  They’re not going to fit like anything you’re used to.”  Taylor pulled two boots that were definitely going to go up to her thighs from the box.  The heels were oddly shaped and the bottoms were… hooves?

“The hell?”  Taylor shot her a look and she realized that she’d just said that out loud.  “What are those?”

Taylor gave her a look.  “Sit down.  I’ll talk while I get them on.”  Emma stared for a moment longer then dropped down on the couch a little roughly, making the corset rub against her skin a little.  “So… do you remember when we were kids and we always used to share everything?”

“Well, yeah.”  It had made it so easy to get under Taylor’s skin later.

“Do you remember when I said I wanted a pony?”  She took the first boot and slowly worked it up Emma’s leg, slowly covering her light skin with the black leather.

Emma just stared again.  “I… kind of.  Maybe.”  They’d talked about a lot of things.  Taylor had wanted a bunch of animals when she was little.  That was why she’d loved going away to nature camp every summer.

Taylor jerked the boot up the last couple inches, making Emma hiss as the shaped heel forced her foot to bend.  It was like standing on her tip toes.  “Well, since I had nowhere to go and no friends.”  She took the second boot and started to work it up Emma’s leg.  “I spent a lot of time online.  And I learned a lot of interesting things.”  She pulled it up all the way, carefully working it over Emma’s heel this time.  “And I learned that I still like ponies.”

“Then these boots are…”

“Called pony boots.  They make sure that ponies walk nice and straight and on their hooves instead of wandering around like a person.”

Emma shivered.  “I…”  She had absolutely no idea what to say.  Taylor wanted her… to be a pony?  What did that even mean?

“You can still back out,” Taylor said as she stood up.  “I’ll take the boots off, and you can leave.  I’m not going to force you to do this.”

She could do it.  She could get up and leave and forget all about how weird Taylor’s head had gotten.  She could live with the feeling in her gut.  It wasn’t that bad.  Really.  “I’ll stay,” she said after a moment.

“Then stand up.  I can’t do the rest unless you’re on your feet.”

Emma slowly tried to stand, but she nearly fell flat on her face.  It was somewhere between standing on her tip toes and standing on stilts, and it almost felt like her center of balance had shifted.  She carefully took a step of two forward, staying on her feet.  God, these things were going to be horrible on her ankles.  “So… what’s next?”

“Next is your collar.”  Emma knew she shouldn’t have asked.  Taylor pulled a very tall collar from the box.  “Well, it’s more of a neck corset really.  It should keep your head looking forward and your chin high and proud like a good horse.”

Emma swallowed hard and lifted her neck without resistance, letting Taylor carefully fit the collar around her neck.  It felt oddly tight and she could barely even look around, much less move her head.  “Is that it?”

“Three more things.”  Taylor went back to the damn box and pulled out a strange mismatch of leather straps and buckles.  “Next the harness.”  Emma tried to calm her racing heart as Taylor slowly pulled the straps over her head.  Her touch was careful, almost tender, as she pulled the straps over her cheeks and fed her hair through the back of the harness, pulling her red mane in to a loose ponytail through a ring on the back.

Emma momentarily panicked as two blinders were fit in place, limiting her vison even more and narrowing her line of sight so she couldn’t look directly at Taylor unless she walked in front of her.  “T…Taylor…”

“Shhh,” Taylor said, one hand caressing her cheek.  “It’s okay.  You’ll get used to it soon enough.  Just relax.  I promise, I won’t hurt you.  No matter what happens, I won’t sink to yo… that level.”

It was like a slap in the face.  “Okay… okay.”  She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

“I need your arms behind your back.  This is probably going to be the least comfortable part.”  Emma obeyed, but yelped anyway as Taylor pulled them back further.  She felt something heavy being forced over both arms at once, but she couldn’t see a damn thing.  “Relax.  You could pull your shoulder, or even dislocate it, if you struggle against the arm binder too much.  Let it go on.”  Emma bit her lip and gave up trying to calm herself down as the binder slid up her arms and forced them together uncomfortably behind her back.  “There we go.  If that starts to hurt, tell me.”

“O… okay.  So, what’s last?”  She was starting to be afraid of asking questions like that.

“Your bit of course.”

“My what?!”

Taylor walked in front of her, holding gleaming silver bar with a soft rubbery coating along most of its length.  “Your bit.  Now open wide.”  Before Emma could react, Taylor pushed the bit in to her mouth and clipped it to the harness, forcing it tight against her lips and effectively gagging her.  “There we go.  Isn’t that nice?  Now, I know you can’t talk with the bit in, so if something’s wrong, I want you to stomp three times.  Then I’ll take the bit out and we can talk.  Can you remember that?”

Emma tried to nod, but couldn’t properly with the collar and harness.

“Show me.”

Emma hurried stomped three times, stumbling a bit on the last one as she got too quick.

“Whoa!”  Taylor caught her before she fell.  “Easy there.  No need to get too excited.  Not yet anyway.”  She smiled warmly, but it made Emma nervous.  “Oh, I never finished my story.”  She guided Emma over to the couch and let her sit down again.  “You see, while I was learning about ponies, I learned that their very loyal animals.  Once they’re trained, they’ll never leave you.”  Her smile grew a little.  “So when you came to me, asking me to forgive you, I had an epiphany.  I knew that after what you’d done to me, I couldn’t trust you again.  Not after everything that’s happened.  But then I remembered the ponies and how friendly and obedient they could be.”  Now Emma was starting to get very nervous.  “And I realized that if you were a pony, I might be able to trust you again.  Of course, you’re not a pony yet.”  Emma gave her a look.  “What, I’m not crazy.  You’re a teenager in fetish gear.  But once I’m done training you, you’ll be a good pony.”

Taylor stood up, standing directly in front of the couch and looking Emma straight in the eyes.  “I’m going to start training you today.  And every Saturday until I think you’re ready.  If you’re a good girl and obey, you’ll become a beautiful pony.  Then I’ll forgive you.”  She leans in close.  “Of course, you don’t have to keep coming.  If at any time you’re done, tell me and we’re done.  We can go our separate ways and forget each other.  Understood?  Stomp once for yes, twice for no.”

Emma stared at her with wide eyes then stomped once.

“Good.  Then we’re going to get started.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, let’s get you up.”  Taylor gently helped Emma to her feet, keeping her steady as she tried to stand without the use of her hands.  “We’re going to start with the basics.  We can’t have any real fun until you can walk properly.”

Emma looked at Taylor and tried to nod again.  Damn, she was going to have to get used to that.  It was hard enough to walk with just the boots.

“Remember, one for yes, two for no, three for trouble.”

Emma flushed and stomped once.

“Good girl.  Now, we’re going to start with you walking slowly.  All you have to do it walk forward and keep your balance while I guide you.  Easy enough, right?”

Emma wasn’t so sure, but she tapped her foot against the ground anyway.  Taylor smiled and gently put a hand on her back, coaxing her forward.  Emma slowly took a step then another, each step careful and precise.  Taylor nudged her left and she turned, moving around the end of the couch.  She stumbled a little on the second turn, but Taylor kept a firm grip on her arm and kept her from falling.  A shiver ran down her spine.  She couldn’t help herself at all.  If she stumbled, there was nothing to catch her but the hard wood floor.  The only one who could catch her was Taylor.

She must have stopped when that thought hit her, because Taylor had to pat her back again to coax her forward.  It would be easy.  Taylor could just give her one solid shove and she’d smash her face against the floor.  Who would hire a model with a broken nose?  Or a cracked jaw?  She felt her heart speed up again.

“Emma.”  She snapped out of her thoughts at Taylor’s voice.  “Emma, turn.”  She blushed as she realized that she had zoned out twice in the space of a minute.  She turned again, letting Taylor keep guiding her as they walked a lazy circle around the couch.  It was hard to keep track of how long she’d been walking after a minute or two.  All she had to focus on was the same walls over and over again and the occasional soft whisper when Taylor nudged her to turn again.  Every stumble or mistake was met with a moment of fright as she thought she might fall, the sudden grab as Taylor kept her upright, and the relief that she was still fine.

As the minutes dragged by, the stumbles became less common and her steps became a bit faster and more confident.  “That’s a good girl,” Taylor cooed in her ear.  The soft whisper sent a very different shiver down her back and a small spark of… something in her chest.  It wasn’t the feeling again.  It felt… warm, nice even.  “You’re starting to walk much better.  I guess you have plenty of practice in heels, don’t you?”

Emma stomped once.  Heels were attractive, and so in right now.  She even wore them to school sometimes, though her feet would sometimes get a little sore by the end of the day.  The boots were harder on the ankles without an actual heel to support her, but it was kind of similar.

“Mmmm, I think I’ll start you on proper steps.”  She moved in front of Emma again and smiled.  “Now, ponies don’t walk like normal people.  You’re starting to get it, but you’re not quite right yet.”  She put a hand on Emma’s thigh, sending a blush straight to her face.  “When you take your next steps, I want you to get your knees up.  If you’re doing it right, your thigh should be perpendicular to the rest of your body and your knee should be bent.  Do you understand?”

Emma stomped again.  It sounded… odd, but simple enough to understand.  She took her next step forward, lifting her knee up before setting her foot down again.  She yelped through the gag as Taylor’s hand suddenly collided with her ass.  “Higher,” Taylor ordered.  “I know you can do better than that.”  Emma tried again, bringing her knee up higher.  It was just walking.  She could do it right.  “Better.  Now, start walking again.”

Emma grunted as Taylor started to guide her again.  She tried to keep her knees up, but every time that she didn’t get them high enough to impress Taylor, she was met with another light slap on the ass and a gentle admonishment.  “Keep those knees up.  I know you can do better and you know you can do better.  While I’m sure it would be fun to really punish you, I would prefer if you learned to walk like a proper pony.”

Emma flushed and kept going, walking slow circles around the room.  She felt a little blush come to her face as the strap between her legs shifted a little with every step, slowly grinding against her pussy.  It was definitely _not_ a nice feeling and it definitely was not exciting her.  Not even a little bit.  She tried to block out the sensation and just keep walking.  She started to lose track of time again as she did her rounds.  The spanks started to come less and less often and she felt a little hint of pride as she realized that she was getting better.

Wait.  Why was she _proud_ that she was getting good at Taylor’s weird, kinky, horse… thing?  She just needed to be good enough that Taylor would be satisfied with her and they could get this… was it a game?  She didn’t even know what the hell she was doing anymore.  “I’m impressed,” Taylor said, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  “You’ve actually gotten relatively competent in only an hour.”  An hour, had it been an hour?  “Alright, to the kitchen.  I think we could both use a drink.  And remember, walk properly.”

Taylor guided her to turn almost completely around and led her off to the kitchen.  She left her standing at the door and walked over to the fridge.  She pulled out two bottles of water and came back.  “Now just hold still for a second…”  She unfastened one end of the bit, letting it fall aside and freeing Emma’s mouth again.  “Work your jaw a little.  It will probably start getting stiff pretty quickly until you’re used to the bit.”

Emma worked her jaw slowly, stretching it out then closing her mouth again quickly.  She flushed a little at Taylor’s grin.  It must have looked ridiculous.  “What?”

“Nothing at all,” Taylor said.  “You’re doing great for your first day.”  She uncapped one of the bottles.  “Here, have a drink and cool off for a minute.”  She offered the bottle to Emma, pressing it lightly against her lips and tilting it back so Emma could drink.

Emma certainly wasn’t going to complain about a break.  The cool water seemed to cool her whole body, letting her actually relax.  Well, as much as she could relax while trussed up in leather straps and steel rings.  “Thanks.”  There wasn’t much else to say, really.

Taylor smiled again.  Emma felt a little smile turn her lips up as well.  It was… weird, but her smile actually looked genuine.  She didn’t exactly have to understand the whole pony thing to be glad that Taylor was happy.  The sooner she was happy with her, the sooner she could be forgiven and put this whole… thing behind them.  “Want to hear a secret?”

Emma blinked at Taylor’s tone.  It was kind of teasing, with a knowing little smirk to boot.  “Uh…”  Did she want to hear a secret?  “What kind of secret?”

“Just something that you should know right now.”

Because that was comforting.  “I guess…”

Taylor leaned in, face nearly touching Emma’s.  “I’m so wet right now.”

Emma could actually feel the blood rush to her face and the heat burning under her skin as she blushed.  “Eeep.”  Yeah, that was an eloquent response.  Way to go.

“Seeing you strutting around, with your tits and ass hanging out while you trot around as my pony is the hottest thing I have ever seen,” Taylor continued, regardless of the gobsmacked look on Emma’s face.  “I never thought I could get this wet, this fast.”  Emma sputtered and tried to come up with some response, but her brain had taken that moment to take a break too.  “Hmmm, are you getting wet too, even a little bit?”

“No!”

“Are you sure?” Taylor asked.  “I mean, I guess this wouldn’t be for everyone.  But you’ve been so good.  No complaining, not struggling, just practicing for me like a good girl.  You’re not even enjoying this a tiny bit?”

Emma hadn’t thought she could actually blush more, but apparently she had been wrong.  “I’m not.  I’m just trying to do good enough to satisfy this kink thing you have.”

“So if I pulled that strap aside and checked, you’d be bone dry.”

Emma pointedly didn’t answer again.

“I think that you might be lying to me,” Taylor said.  “I don’t like my pony lying to me.”  She smacked Emma’s ass, quite a bit harder this time.  “Especially when she’s supposed to be here to earn my trust back.”

Emma hesitated.  Taylor was going to make her say it, wasn’t she?  “Maybe a little bit,” she admitted through clenched teeth.

“Hmmm, I think I want to check.”

“What?!”

“I said, I want to check.”  Taylor looked her right in the eyes.  “Am I allowed to?”

Emma flushed.  “I… I…”

“Remember, if you feel uncomfortable, there’s not penalty for saying no.  I’m not going to make you do anything.  And I promise I won’t do it if you tell me not to.”

“You can check,” Emma said after a long moment.

Taylor smirked and dropped to one knee, unbuckling the strap and letting it fall away.  Emma felt the cool air against her slit and closed her eyes.  “Oh my.”  Emma was almost glad that she couldn’t look down.  “Yes, I think you’re starting to enjoy this.  I’m going to have to clean my gear after you leave.”  Emma shivered as she could feel Taylor fiddling with the strap again.  “Look here.”  Emma forced herself to open her eyes.  Taylor was holding her fingers in front of her face, the tips glistening with moisture.

“It’s not that bad,” Emma muttered, trying to avert her eyes and not really able to.

“It’s not bad at all,” Taylor said.  She gave Emma a look then ran her tongue along her fingers, scoping Emma’s juice off her skin.  “In fact, it’s good.  I’m glad that this isn’t just going to be me enjoying myself while you force yourself through it because it’s what I want before I’ll forgive you.  It would leave a bad taste in my mouth if I did that to someone.  Rather than a good taste.”

Oh look, that blush was back again.  Wait, was that actually a joke?  Taylor was making jokes now too.  That was a good sign, right?  “Please don’t do that.”

Taylor sighed.  “Right, right.  One step at a time.”  She knelt down and refastened the strap between Emma’s legs, taking a moment to make sure it was tight.  “And speaking of steps, I think we’re ready to go again.  We have plenty of time left, so I think we’re going to keep up the walking practice for a bit.”

Emma groaned.  “Alright.”  Her legs were going to hurt tonight.

“One more drink to make sure you’re nice and hydrated.”  She offered the drink to her again and Emma gulped down a few more mouthfuls of water before Taylor twisted the cap back on.  “And now the bit...”  Emma opened her mouth and let Taylor settle the bit back in without complaint.

Emma grunted and wished that she could crack her neck, but followed behind Taylor regardless.  Taylor let her walk circles around the kitchen for a few minutes, letting her get back in step and gently correcting her mistakes before guiding her back toward the living room.  The route started to get more complicated, with Taylor telling her to turn different directions or making her stop in place and turn around to go the other way whenever she felt like it.  It made it harder to get in to that dull, thoughtless rhythm and forced her to pay attention to Taylor’s directions while keeping her steps up.  She was actually rather proud that she managed to keep it up with a minimum of the light spanks.  By the end, the taps on her ass felt almost playful.  Maybe Taylor was just messing with her by then.

“Not bad, not bad at all,” Taylor said.  “And you’re starting to get more confident too.  That’s good.  You walk better when you’re surer of yourself.”  She gently patted Emma’s cheek.  “We’ll go through more walking next week to make sure that confidence sticks.”

Emma shot her a look.  Did that mean they were done already?  She had expected more than this.

“Would you like a treat before I start to undress you?  Would my pony like a little taste of sugar?”

Emma’s eyes narrowed.  That was a euphemism wasn’t it?  Definitely a euphemism.  She could say no.  She hesitated then tapped her foot against the floor once.

Taylor smiled and Emma felt another blush coming as she slid her hand down her pants and a low moan escaped the tall girl’s lips.  This felt like something that Taylor shouldn’t be okay doing in front of her, much less something she should be okay with watching.

Taylor’s hand slid out of her pants and she held it up so Emma could see the glistening juices coating her fingers.  “Does that look like a good treat to you?  A little special sugar for a special pony.”

God, this was going way, way further than she’d thought.  Taylor was in to this.  Like really, really in to this.  _“And I’m definitely not a lesbian.”_   The thought was a reassuring one.  She could admit that she kind of liked the leather and bondage.  She could admit that she liked being praised when she was doing something right.  She could even admit that the insistent little rubbing was a turn on, but she was definitely not gay.

“Something wrong?”

Crap!  She needed to stop zoning out when Taylor caught her off-guard.  She stomped twice, a little too quickly.

Taylor’s face fell and her smile vanished.  “This is too much, isn’t it?  I’m going too fast.”  Taylor reached up and released one side of the bit again.  “It’s alright, we’ll get you out of all that and we’ll have plenty of time to let you stretch out before you go.  Just give me a second to clean up and then I’ll start getting you out.”

Emma swallowed hard then came to a snap decision.  She leaned forward as much as she could and caught two of the glistening, pussy covered fingers in her mouth.  The taste was new to her, but surprisingly not really all that impressive.  It seemed a little sweet, but that might have been her imagination.  Taylor’s eyes widened, but she just held her hand out and let Emma’s tongue explore, cleaning away all of her juices.  “Thank you for the treat,” she said as she finally pulled back.

“That was insanely hot,” Taylor said breathlessly, her face slightly flushed.  She hurriedly wiped the traces of Emma’s saliva away on her jacket and started to unbuckle the harness around her head.  “Right, let’s get you out of this.”  She carefully lifted the straps away and Emma felt a surge of relief as she regained her peripheral vision.  Taylor hopped behind her and she felt the pressure on her arms slowly releasing as the tight binder slid down.

Emma groaned and tried to stretch her arms out, only for her muscles to scream for her to stop.  She hissed and stopped mid-motion, gingerly rolling her shoulders.  “Ow… please tell me it’s not going to be like that every time.”

“Errr… a little,” Taylor admitted.  “I have another set of gloves that I can use to strap your wrists to your waist if that hurts too much to use again.”

“Maybe we can try that next time,” Emma suggested dryly.

Taylor smiled at the words ‘next time’ and unfastened Emma’s collar.  “I’ll have it ready next week.”  Emma groaned and let her neck relax, slowly rotating her head and stretching it out.  She heard her neck crack twice and felt the blissful release of pressure.  Taylor smiled and helped her back to the couch, letting her sit down before she began to unlace the boots.

Emma groaned again as the long boots slid off slowly, finally allowing her ankles to relax.  Her legs throbbed slightly and she rotated her ankles a few times to work out the stiffness.  She didn’t wait for Taylor on the corset, unfastening the strap between her legs and unzipping the corset so her skin could breathe again.  “That’s so much better,” she said with a sigh.

“You’ll get used to it,” Taylor said, absently picking up the corset and setting it aside.  “Once you’ve worn them more, it will be much more comfortable.”

“I really hope so.”

They lapsed in to silence as Taylor gathered up the gear and starting packing it away in the box again.  “So…” Emma said after a minute.  “That was… interesting.”

“I’m actually surprised,” Taylor said after a second.  “You didn’t struggle, or make a fuss, or even get mad.  You just kind of went with it.  I was really expecting you to leave as soon as I told you want I wanted.”

“I want to make this work,” Emma insisted.

“I actually believe that,” Taylor replied evenly.  “After everything you put me through, you actually do want to make it up to me.”  She chuckled, but it sounded hollow and a little forced.  “I never dared to imagine that you’d grow a conscience.  But here you are, willing to put on my freaky fetish gear because you want to show me that you mean it.”

“We’re kind of repeating the obvious now, aren’t we?” Emma said, trying to smile.

Taylor’s laugh was a little more genuine this time.  “Kind of.”  She closed the box up and stood up.  “I know we’re not suddenly going to be friends again.  So you can just go and do… whatever it is you do on weekends.  We’re done for the day.  If you need to rest or take a break or whatever, I can grab your water from the kitchen, and you can use the shower upstairs.”

Emma flushed and started to grab her clothes off of the floor.  They were rumbled and it would take forever to get the wrinkles out after they had been lying on the floor for so long, but she really wanted to be dressed again.  It felt like she was coming down off an adrenaline rush, and everything that had been hot a minute ago was suddenly a million times more embarrassing.  “I’ll just… get dressed and go.  I can get cleaned up at my place.”  She pulled her panties up and tried and failed to get her bra clasp to clip correctly twice before she managed to get it situated properly.  Taylor watched almost passively as she stumbled in to her clothes, hurried yanking her blouse on and missing a button as she tried to get it on straight.

“Alright, you’re not leaving right away.”  Taylor disappeared in to the kitchen for a moment and Emma could hear the sink running.  A moment later, Taylor returned with the half empty bottle of water and a damp cloth.

“I’m fine!” Emma snapped.

“You’re clearly not fine,” Taylor replied.  “Otherwise you wouldn’t be so out of it that you’re having trouble getting dressed.”  She passed the bottle to Emma than pressed the cloth against her cheek.  Emma had to admit, it felt kind of nice to have the cool, damp cloth on her skin.  She reluctantly popped the top and took a drink as Taylor gently patted down her face.  The small gentle motions slowly calmed her heart beat and she felt her perpetual blush dimming.  She just sat there, letting her body relax and letting Taylor calm her down.  “A little better?”

“Better,” Emma admitted, leaning back on the couch and sighing.  She closed her eyes and let Taylor continue to slowly run the cloth along her cheek and neck.  “Thanks.  I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“It’s called sub drop,” Taylor said, finally taking the cloth away.  “When you come down from that emotional high when we were playing, things can get really real, really fast.  Sometimes people need someone to help them calm down when they’re done.”

“And you know about this because…”

Taylor gave her a flat look.  “Because there are websites for everything.  Finding one about making sure that the sub doesn’t freak out when you’re done is pretty easy actually.”

“Right.  Internet.”  She should have thought of that.  “So… is that it?  You just do that and it’s fine.”

“The sites recommend a lot of different kinds of aftercare.  But I don’t think either one of us is going to be okay with me giving you a massage or sharing a warm bath or cuddling right now.”

Emma winced.  “Yeah, I think I’m good on cuddling for now.”  She grabbed her skirt and pulled it up so she was at least dressed properly.  Mostly.  She hurriedly fixed the button on her shirt.  They both lapsed in to silence again.

“I think you should be okay now,” Taylor said after a minute of them just staring at each other.

“Then I guess I’ll just… go.”  Emma stuffed her feet back in her boots and jumped up.  “I guess I’ll see you in school.”  She rushed to the door, snagging her jacket on the way out.  She could feel Taylor watching her as she ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma spent most of Sunday in bed.  Her mom asked if she was sick, but she just insisted that she was tired and wanted to rest before she had to go back to school tomorrow.  She was lying, but her parents would never suspect her of that.  She pulled the covers over her head and tried very very hard to not think about the day before.  It didn’t work, but it was truly a valiant effort.  Every time she let herself get too relaxed, she kept remembering everything Taylor had done to her the day before.  Things like the feel of leather pulled tight against her skin and the incessant rubbing between her legs that definitely did not feel good and that she definitely wasn’t looking forward to next time she went to Taylor’s house.

Staying in bed at least kept her desire to go off and find one of those websites that Taylor had mentioned in check.  It was much easier to resist when the computer wasn’t in front of her.  She’d made the mistake of actually seeing what Taylor was talking about the night before.  As it turned out, Google was quite happy to hand out links to porn sites when she searched for the words ‘pony girl’.  She’d only wiped the browsing history three times before she felt comfortable letting anyone else near the machine.

She groaned and rolled over in bed, pulling a pillow over her face to muffle her voice before someone came to check on her.  There was only so much parenting she could take before she either blew her cover or went crazy.  She squeezed her thighs together absently.  Surely she had time to just… No!  She was _not_ turned on thinking about it.  She was just still in a weird head space.  As soon as she had a little time to rest, she’d be back to normal and she could get on with her week.  Besides, it wasn’t like Taylor would do anything weird at school.

\------------------------------

As it turned out, it wasn’t easy to get back to normal.  Not because of Taylor.  Taylor completely ignored her when she walked by her in the hall on Monday morning.  The problem began when Sophia and Madison saw that Taylor was back in school.

“So,” Sophia said.  “I guess they didn’t ship her off to the funny farm after all.”

“Apparently not,” Emma replied dryly.

“So what kind of welcome back gift should we give her?”

Emma just gave her best friend a flat stare.  “Nothing.”

“What?”  Sophia returned her glare.  “Why not?  Please tell me you’re not _afraid_ to remind her where she stands.”

“I’m afraid of going to jail,” Emma snapped.

“Wait, jail?” Madison interjected.  “I mean, we could get detention, but they’re not going to arrest us over pranks.”

Emma sighed.  “Do you honestly think that we’d get away with half of what we do if the teachers actually cared?  Or if Blackwell stopped covering for us?”

Sophia scoffed.  “They know better than to stand up for _Hebert_ , of all people.”

Emma fought the urge to slam her head in to a wall.  She knew her friends weren’t stupid.  “What would have happened if Hebert had been worse after the locker?  What if she’d actually gone crazy and was stuck in a hospital right now?  Or if she was in a coma?  Or if she _died_?  Would they still cover our stupid asses then?”

Madison actually looked a little scared as the possibility dawned on her, but Sophia just looked annoyed.  “So we don’t go that far again,” she replied.  “Keep it low key.”

“If the locker didn’t send a permanent message, then we have two options,” Emma said, trying to keep her voice even.  “We escalate again, she goes to the hospital or worse, and we get to enjoy juvie until we’re eighteen at the very least, or we give up because nothing else we can do can possibly make more of an impact than that.”

“I…”  Please, please take the bait.  “I guess I can’t argue with that.”  Oh thank god.  Sophia didn’t exactly look happy about it, but she at least agreed.  “But if she needs a reality check, I’m going to give it to her.”

“Fine, but I’m not helping if you break your parole again,” Emma replied dryly.  “I like not going to jail.”

\------------------------------

Watching Taylor during the day was weird.  No one went near her.  Now that she’d told her friends to back off, there was just… absolutely no one around her.  At all.  The feeling reasserted itself with a vengeance as she watched Taylor find a seat at the back corner of the class and sit down alone.  Every other seat filled up first, and the last two seemed almost reluctant to sit next to her.  Taylor ignored them completely and kept her face buried in a book the entire class.  Their teacher only asked her one question the entire class.  Taylor just looked up with a flat stare and answered perfectly, then went straight back to her book.

At least the rest of the school seemed to pick up the change in the climate.  No one so much as looked at her wrong, much less tried to mess with her.  Emma saw at least one person trying to talk to her between classes, but Taylor just gave them a flat stare until they left.  It felt… wrong.  She guessed that she couldn’t really blame her for not wanting to talk.  It wasn’t like anyone had tried to get close to her while she’d still been on her case.  [i]“And whose fault is that?”[/i]  She violently forced that thought down and did her best to go through her day without letting the feeling get to her.

It was working well enough when Madison caught up with her and Sophia in the cafeteria.  “Hey,” Madison said.  “Sorry, I got held up after World Issues.  Gladly decided to give me a lecture about getting my homework done.”

“So?” Sophia asked.  “Nobody cares what Gladly thinks.”

Madison gave one of the cute pouts that fooled most of the teachers.  “Yeah, but now I can’t take Hebert’s anymore, so I have to do it myself.  Gladly’s lessons are so _boring_ and now I have to do the homework too…”

“You’ll live,” Emma said dryly.

“Don’t whine like a little bitch,” Sophia added.  “It’s just homework.”

“That doesn’t make it less of a pain in the ass,” Madison grumbled as she stabbed at the school’s meatloaf.  Emma was rather glad that she wasn’t hungry.

“Hey, look who actually decided to show up.”  Sophia pointed behind Emma and the red head turned.  Taylor had taken a seat at the end of a table against the back wall and was munching on a sandwich.  The entire rest of the table was empty.  After a minute, someone, a girl that Emma vaguely remembered from their math class, came over and tried to talk to her.  Emma couldn’t hear from the other side of the room, but she saw Taylor shrug and the girl took a seat across from her.  She started talking, but Taylor only responded with half gestures and what looked like one word answers.

“Don’t worry about her,” Emma said, firmly turning her back again.  “It’s just a waste of our time to bother anymore.”

\------------------------------

Mondays ended with gym class.  Which felt rather appropriate some days.  They spent most of the class running around the gym while the teacher yelled at them about physical fitness.  Boring, tiring, and probably not actually helping their fitness all that much.  Pretty standard for a high school really.  When the teacher finally called an end to class, the girls and boys retreated to their separate locker rooms and started to get changed out of their gym clothes.

Most of the class didn’t bother using the communal shower when they could go home and get one in private as soon as they left class.  Emma however, had standards.  And being sweaty and vaguely smelly for ten minutes, much less the half hour until she got home, was not acceptable for a model.  So she grabbed her soap and towel and started up the lukewarm water.

She closed her eyes as she soaped up her body and let the water wash away the thin layer of sweat clinging to her skin.  She stayed like that, letting the water run over her until she heard the water next to her start up as well.  She cracked one eye open, then felt her heart skip a beat as she realized that Taylor had just stepped under the next shower head over.  She tried not to gape at Taylor’s body for a moment.  She really did.  She didn’t succeed, but she certainly tried.  Her eyes ran once along Taylor’s body before she managed to turn her gaze firmly to the slightly off color tile wall in front of her.  _“I wasn’t wrong when I called her skinny,”_ she thought.  _“But I could have been nicer about it…”_

“Hey.”

Emma blinked.  That was probably the first word that Taylor has said all day that hadn’t been prompted by someone else.  “Hey,” she said awkwardly.  She looked around to make sure that no one else was in the showers.  She could still hear a couple of people in the locker room, but they were far enough away not to hear them.  “You okay?”

“Better than I was before.”  Taylor started to rub her soap over her skin, giving it a quick lather to get the sweat off.

Emma half nodded.  “I guess you’d have to be…”  She trailed off, not wanting to bring the subject up again.  “So… it looks like people are starting to talk to you again.”

“I guess,” Taylor said, tilting her head back and letting the water run through her long, silky hair.

_“It’s very nice hair,”_ Emma’s traitorous mind added.  _“Very beautiful.”_   She shook her head and firmly turned back to the wall.  “That’s good though, isn’t it?”

“You want to know something,” Taylor said without opening her eyes or turning her head.  “You’re the only one who apologized.”

“What?”

“You’re the only one.  You’re the one who made my life miserable, and you’re the only one who thought that you needed to apologize.  All the people who refused to help, who wouldn’t say a word in my defense, who let you run around doing what you want, every single one of them seems to think that since you’ve stopped, that I’ll just suddenly want to talk to them and start making friends.  No one seems to think that I might not want to be friends with people who watched me going through hell for a year and a half and did nothing.”

Emma winced.  “Yeah, I guess they wouldn’t make very good friends…”

“Not very.”  Taylor rinsed her hair out again then reached out and shut the water off for her shower.  “Want to know something else?”

“What?”

“On Saturday…”  Emma felt herself go pale.  She wasn’t seriously going to talk about it here, was she?  She looked around, desperately hoping that no one walked in.  Taylor took a step closer, getting close enough that the water from Emma’s shower splashed on her.  “After you left, do you know what I did?”  Emma dumbly shook her head.  “I went straight up to my room and masturbated.”  And all the color rushed straight back to Emma’s cheeks as she blushed a deep crimson red.  “I lay on my bed for an hour, with my fingers in my pussy, fucking myself thinking about you as my pony.”  And now Emma’s knees were trembling too.  “I came three times before I had to go clean up so my dad didn’t see anything.”  With that, Taylor smiled and walked away.  She wrapped her towel around her and left Emma alone in the showers again.

Emma stared after her with wide eyes and flushed cheeks for nearly a minute before she slammed her head in to the wall and turned the water on cold to try to cool the blush on her cheeks.  And the hint of heat between her legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor didn’t say a word to Emma for the rest of the week.  In some ways, that made the little tease on Monday even worse.  If Taylor had done something else, Emma could have thought about that instead.  But instead she just kept doing exactly what she’d been doing: ignoring everyone and going through the motions.  So Emma had a difficult choice every time she passed her in the hall.  She could think about how Taylor always looked lonely and tired and deal with the feeling, or think about Taylor’s devious smile and her soft, whispering words in the showers and deal with a very different feeling.

She was almost glad when Saturday came around and she found herself standing on Taylor’s front step again.  At the very least, she could act on her… excitement instead of standing under a cold shower and trying very hard to stop thinking about it.  She only knocked twice before the door swung open to reveal Taylor in the exact same outfit as last week.  “Hey, you’re right on time.”  She patted Emma lightly on the cheek.  “That’s a good girl.  Come inside and we’ll get you all suited up to play.”

Emma blushed lightly.  “You don’t have to be patronizing about it,” she muttered as she followed Taylor inside.

“I’m not,” Taylor said.  “I just appreciate that my girl is being obedient and showing up right when she’s supposed to.”

Emma’s blush got a little darker.  “Alright, alright.  I get it.”

“Good.  Then strip so we can get you in to the new outfit.”

“Err… new outfit?”

Taylor brought out a box that looked remarkably similar to the one from last week.  “Well, you wanted the gloves instead of the binder, right?”

“I thought that was just new gloves.  There’s an entire outfit to go with it?”

Taylor shrugged.  “Well, the gloves are latex instead of leather, and the leather corset doesn’t have a d-ring in the right place, so I figured I’d just pull out the whole latex outfit and hope it fits.”

Emma just stared.  “How the hell did you buy _two_ of these outfits?”

Taylor gave her a flat stare as she started unpacking the box.  “Every penny I’ve earned or been given for the past two years.  And I mean that literally.”  She pulled out a very similar looking corset to the last one, but this one was made of shiny, smooth latex instead of dark leather.  “But first…”  She set the corset aside and pulled out a bottle.

Emma barely caught it as Taylor tossed it over to her.  She turned it over and glanced at the label.  It was a bottle of some kind of lotion.  “Uh… what’s this for?”

“Have you ever tried putting on latex clothing?”  Taylor paused for a moment.  “Right, dumb question.  Anyway, latex does not go over skin very well.  If you try to just pull it on, it either won’t go on or will get damaged.  So you need to get a little…”  She winked.  “Slippery.”

Emma blushed.  “Right…”  She started stripping out of her clothes and let the pieces fall to the floor.  She hadn’t bothered dressing up this time.  Why bother if she wasn’t going to be in it for more than five minutes.  She couldn’t help feeling like Taylor’s gaze grew more intense as she started to rub the lotion on to her skin.  It did give her skin a noticeable sheen as she slowly covered herself from head to toe.

She was absolutely certain that Taylor was staring at her ass when she bent over to run her hands along her legs, but she firmly pushed that thought to the back of her head and focused on getting the job done.  At least it did feel kind of nice.  “I think I’m good.”

“Oh you’re more than good,” Taylor muttered.  “Alright, start with the corset, same as last time.”

Emma nodded and took the corset, carefully fastening it around her stomach.  “I need help getting it tight.”

“Got it covered,” Taylor said, stepping behind her and tugging the strings until Emma felt it beginning to pull tight around her.  “Now, this one doesn’t have a strap between the legs.”  She held out a tiny latex thong.  “Instead, you’re going to be wearing this.”

Emma blushed and took the thong, slowly sliding it over her legs.  She felt it snap tight against her body, fitting very tightly over her pussy.  She took a minute to adjust the thin straps on the back.  She frowned as she realized that it was actually two straps that fit together rather than one thicker one, but didn’t comment.

“Good,” Taylor said, openly admiring her as.  “Now, down on the couch so I can help with the boots.”

Emma sat down and stuck her left leg out as Taylor pulled out the first boot.  She blushed again as Taylor set one hand on her thigh and tried very hard to pretend that it was only slick with the lube and [i]nothing else[/i].  The boot felt even tighter than last time as it was slowly pulled up over her skin, squeezing her leg very slightly and clinging to her body.  She carefully bent her heel so it fit in to the hoof and then swapped legs.  Taylor smiled and slowly worked the other boot up.

“Those feel alright?” Taylor asked as she stood up.  “They probably fit a little differently than the other pair.”

“Yeah, they’re fine.”  Emma stood up slowly, making sure that she could still balance properly.  “They don’t feel that different actually.”

“That’s good.  I was guessing your sizes when I bought things so…”  Taylor trailed off with a shrug.  “I’m glad they fit.”

It took Emma a moment to process that.  “Wait… you were trying to guess _my_ sizes?”  How long had Taylor been thinking about this?

Taylor blushed.  “I didn’t know anyone else who I could get a rough guess on their sizes unless I wanted to start stealing clothes in gym class.  I just went with my best guess on how much you’d have grown since the last time we actually, you know, talked.”

“Right…”  Was it good or bad that Taylor had been buying this stuff while specifically thinking about her?  Didn’t that make this weirder?

Taylor pulled out the new set of gloves.  They were long enough to reach Emma’s upper arms and made of the same shiny latex, but in place of hands, they had two more hooves.  A thicker band circled each wrist with a metal ring attached to it.  “You’ll need to make your hands in to fists once I get these over your arms.”

Emma nodded and held out her arm as Taylor slowly worked the glove over her arm.  She curled her hand in to a fist and wiggled it around to get comfortable for a moment before offering her other hand to do the same.  Taylor fit the other glove with the same care.  “I think they’re good,” Emma said, flexing her fists experimentally.  They were basically useless inside the gloves, the hard hooves keeping her them tightly in place.

“Good.  Now one more thing…”  Taylor guided her arms down and clicked the rings on the gloves to two matching rings on the bottom of the corset.  “There we go.”

Emma tugged at it, but the corset and gloves were strong enough to keep her from moving her hands move than an inch in any direction.  “Well, at least it’s more comfortable than the binder…”

“You’ll get used to it,” Taylor said.  She pulled out another black posture collar and fastened it around Emma’s neck, forcing her chin up and her face forward.  “Now hold still.”  She pulled out the harness and fastened it around her head, pulling the blinders in to place beside her eyes then fastening the bottom to the collar.  “And done.  And last…”  She pulled out the bit and Emma willingly opened her mouth to accept the gag.

“Good girl,” Taylor said, rubbing her cheek.  “You’re being so obedient today.”  She smiled and reached back in to the box again.  “Now, first we’re going to start with a little more walking to make sure you haven’t forgotten anything and to help you handle it more naturally.  Then we’re going to use these.”  She paused and held up a set of reins.  “To start teaching you how to follow these without me needing to spell everything out or keep and hand on you.  Alright?  Remember, one for yes, two for no, three for trouble.”

Emma tapped her foot once.

“Good.”  Taylor put a hand on her shoulder.  “Oh, one more thing before we get started.  You were very quiet last week, but most ponies make noise.  I know the gag makes it a bit tough, but you can still make sound.  Grunt or whine or even try whinnying.  Make a little noise while we’re practicing.”

Emma tapped her foot again and made a little grunt.

“Good girl.”  Taylor patted her head.  “Now, let’s make sure you didn’t forget anything important from last week.”  She tapped Emma on the back and started her walking around the living room.  It was more like their second walk the previous week, with Taylor having her turn on a dime or stopping her and redirecting her without much warning.  Emma got her footing back much faster that when she first learned, regaining her balance and a little confidence in her step in only a few minutes.  “Knees up.”  Taylor reminded her gently with a smack on the ass.

Emma grunted and pushed her knees up, making sure to keep the walk firm and steady.

“Good,” Taylor said.  “Very good.  You’re learning the walk so well…”  She rubbed Emma’s back as she guided her on another loop.  Her hand slid down and rubbed Emma’s ass as she guided her, giving her a playful smack before halting her.  Emma moaned softly through the bit as she felt a tingling between her legs and a hint of heat slowly building inside her.

“Mmmm, lovely,” Taylor said.  “I think you’ve earned a treat for being a good girl.  Would you like some sugar?”

Emma immediately turned bright red.  She swallowed hard and tapped her foot once.

“That’s what I thought.  But first…”  She smiled.  “I want to hear you try to whinny for me.  Just one try, even if you can’t do it right.”

Emma took a deep breath and tapped once again.  She took a moment to consider it then tried to make a whinny from the back of her throat.  It came out as more of a whine and Emma immediately turned even darker red, sure that it has sounded ridiculous.

Taylor just smiled wider.  “That was a great first try.”  She reached up and unfastened the bit on one side.  “You’ll have it figured out in no time.”  She reached down and slid her other hand in to her tight riding breeches, moaning softly as she stroked herself for a moment before drawing out her fingers.  Emma could see the slick juices coating her tips glistening in the light.  “Now, here’s your treat.”  She held two fingers to Emma’s mouth.

Emma opened wide and took both in her mouth.  She sucked them slowly, letting Taylor’s unique taste coat her tongue.  It only took her a few moments to clean every drop off and Taylor pulled back, absently rubbing her fingers off on her jacket. Emma looked down.  “Thank you miss,” she said.

“You’re very welcome,” Taylor said, rubbing her cheek.  “Mmmm, are you getting excited yet my pretty pony?”  One of her hands slid down between Emma’s legs, lightly rubbing the front of the shiny black panties.  “Would I get a taste of your sugar if I slid my fingers inside?”

Emma responded with a small moan as Taylor’s finger lazily stroked her lips through their covering.

“Oh good,” Taylor said.  “I was hoping you were having fun.”  She stopped rubbing, earning her a little disappointed gasp.  “Let’s get a drink before we put the reins on and practice more walking.”  She tapped Emma’s ass and pointed her toward the kitchen.

Emma let Taylor guide her again, heading in to the kitchen to find two bottles of water and a dish with a cloth on the side already set out on the table.  Taylor opened both bottles, taking a long drink from one before carefully offering the second to Emma, letting her slowly drink it down.  “Thanks,” Emma said as the bottle was pulled away.  She licked her lips, wiping the last drops of cool water away.

“No problem.”  Taylor took the bit and set it back in place, buckling it back in tight.  “Now, let’s get the reins on.”  She picked up the reins again and fastened them to a pair of silver rings on each side of the bridle, making sure they were firmly attached.  She gave them a few quick tugs to make sure they weren’t going anywhere.  “Alright, now this is very simple.  When you feel the tug, you move that direction.  I’ll call out directions at first, but we’ll stop once you start to get the hand of the reins.”

Emma grunted and tapped her foot once.  Taylor smiled at her and led her out of the kitchen, guiding her back to the living room.  They fell in to the same pattern rather quickly, only this time Taylor’s guidance came from gently tugs and call outs instead of a guiding hand on her back.  Emma took slow, deep breaths, occasionally whining or grunting as Taylor gave her a sudden sharp tug and turned her in a new direction.  She stumbled a few times when she hesitated on a turn and Taylor’s tug forced her to shift faster than she was ready.  Taylor stopped the second time she made a mistake and looked her in the eye.  “Am I going to fast?”

Emma blinked, then made a rather unladylike snort and tapped her foot once.

“That’s all you need to say.  Don’t be afraid to signal if I’m going to fast or doing something you don’t quite get or don’t feel ready for.  The trouble isn’t just for if you’re hurt.  It’s also for if you’re not comfortable with anything.”

Emma tapped once.  Taylor nodded and started up again, going slower and letting her adjust to the turns and tugs on the reins.  The longer they practiced, the more confident Emma grew, responding to the orders faster and more effectively.  Taylor smiled and started to throw in orders without a verbal cue, letting Emma respond to the reins alone.

Emma was rather proud that the shift didn’t trip her up.  She turned at Taylor’s touch, letting the reins guide her feet and circling the room with a proud strut.

“Very nice,” Taylor said.  “Do you think you can walk a little faster?  We’ve been going pretty slowly.  I was planning to speed things up next time, but you’re taking things so quickly that I think you can manage.  Just a bit.”

Emma looked at her and tapped once.  She tried another whinny, though it still came out weak and a bit off.

Taylor smiled and tugged the reins again.  She snapped them once and began to walk faster, making Emma move a bit faster to keep up.  Her first few steps didn’t keep her knees as high as she tried to keep up, but a few quick correcting smacks on the ass got her watching herself and her knees up again as she moved faster.

Her thighs were starting to burn and her breath was coming in soft pants by the time Taylor let her stop again.  “I think that’s good for now,” Taylor said.  “You’ve been very good today.  I think someone has earned another treat.”

Emma took a few slow breaths to calm herself and grunted, tapping once.

Taylor smiled and unfastened the bit again, taking it out then sliding her fingers down her pants.  She took her time collecting Emma’s treat this time, her fingers slowly and visibly moving beneath her clothes and a low moan escaping her lips before she drew her very wet fingers out.  Emma attacked her fingers with more vigor than she’d intended as soon as she offered up her juices, her tongue licking along their length while her lips sucked eagerly at Taylor’s fingers.

Taylor giggled as Emma cleaned her off.  “Oh my, you _are_ excited.”  Emma blushed deep red as she pulled her fingers away and wiped Emma’s saliva off on her hem.  “Do you want to watch?”

Emma swallowed hard and her voice deserted her for a moment.  “Watch what?”

“You know… me.”  Taylor was blushed now too.  “You know I’m going to masturbate once we’re done.  Do you… want to watch?  Just once.”

For a moment, Emma wondered if she’d fainted and was dreaming all of this.  “Watch y…you… touch yourself…”

“You don’t have to,” Taylor said, looking away with her blush darkening.  “If you don’t want to, I can just get you out of that and get you cooled down.  I can wait until you’re gone.”

Emma sputtered and stammered, trying to put some kind of coherent thought together.  “I… I don’t mind… if you want me to watch.  You can…”

Taylor smiled and guided Emma in front of the couch then carefully helped her down to her knees.  Then she took a seat on the couch directly in front of the pony girl and slowly slid her pants down, revealing a surprisingly fancy pair of lacy white panties.  The front was already soaked with Taylor’s juices.  “Mmmm, I’m so wet,” Taylor purred.  Emma found her lips feeling very dry as Taylor slowly peeled away her panties, revealing her slick, wet pussy.

Her lips were soft and pink, and glistening with her juices as one of her fingers slowly traced along the outer lips.  A low moan sent a shiver down Emma’s spine as she began to stroke her lips faster, running her finger from the top of her slit to the bottom.  Her other hand reached under her top, grabbing her small breast and rubbing it firmly as she stroked her pussy.  “Fuck,” Taylor moaned.  “I think it actually feels better being watched…”

Emma swallowed hard, taking a deep breath as two of Taylor’s fingers spread her lips, revealing her hole entirely.  She gasped and felt the heat pooling between her legs as Taylor’s middle finger slid inside her, slowly pumping in and out.  She whimpered and squeezed her thighs together, trying to ignore the deep burning desire to do exactly the same thing herself.

Taylor moaned loudly, either no longer conscious of Emma’s eyes on her or no longer caring.  She drove a second finger in to her pussy and began to pump her pussy faster while her other hand slid out of her shirt and went straight for her clit.  Emma could see the little bud was swollen and hard and Taylor’s moans grew even louder as two fingers rubbed it fast and hard.

“Fuck!” Taylor moaned.  “It feels… so… good…  This is… what my… pony does to me…  Make me so… hot…”  She cut off, another moan interrupting her voice.

Emma was panting now, her thighs absently rubbing together and trying to get a little more pressure on her own snatch.  Taylor’s moaned became higher and breathier, and her thrusts became wilder as Taylor’s control slipped more and more.  “God yes!”  Emma’s eyes went wide as Taylor’s body tensed and her back arched.  Her pussy juices flooded over her fingers, and a long moan slipped from her mouth as she came hard.

“Fuck,” Taylor muttered again as she slumped, flushed in the aftermath of her climax.  “That was… fuck…”  She panted softly, catching her breath as she recovered.  She slowly sat up, looking straight at Emma’s own flushed face and her desperately wiggling form.  “Do you… do you need some relief too?”

Emma took a minute to find her voice.  “I… I…”  She stammered as her eyes drifted back to Taylor dripping pussy.  “I… No.”  She couldn’t do it.  For just a minute, she could imagine what it would feel like to say yes, to let Taylor drive those long, nimble fingers deep inside her.  But she just… wasn’t ready.  “I’m sorry, I just…”

“It’s okay,” Taylor said with another soft smile.  “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.  It’s entirely up to you how you take care of your… needs.”  She pulled her panties and pants back up, hiding her still soaked pussy from sight.  “Here, let me get you out of that…”  She helped Emma on to the couch and started to strip off the gear, one piece at a time.  She started with the bridle and collar and moved down.  Emma felt the air against her skin and shivered as the gloves came off and she could finally move her hands again.  She groaned as she stretched her fingers and Taylor just chuckled and started to unlace and slide the boots down.

Emma groaned and slumped back as the corset came off, freeing up her stomach and releasing some of the tension in her body, though she could still feel the boiling knot of need in her chest.  She pointedly ignored how Taylor watched her own wetness as the panties came off and sat back, taking a few deep breaths and trying to calm herself down.  Taylor gave her a soft kiss on the forehead that sent her thoughts spinning off in to oblivion again, but by the time she recovered her train of thought, Taylor was already in the kitchen.

The other girl returned a minute later with Emma’s water and a damp cloth.  “Here.”  She handed off the bottle and began to lightly rub down Emma’s body.  This time, she didn’t restrict herself to her face, running the cloth along her stomach and gently cleaning her thighs of any of her juices.  However, she pointedly avoiding touching anywhere too sensitive, not touching anywhere near Emma’s pussy or letting the cloth brush her breasts.  “You’ll want to get a shower as soon as you get home,” she said.  “It will help calm you down and it will get the lube off so you’re not slippery all day.”

Emma nodded slowly and took the bottle.  “Yeah I feel kind of…”

“Sticky,” Taylor finished.  “Yeah, the lube leaves you kind of a mess when you’re done.  It’s water based, so it comes right off in the shower.  And conveniently water based lotions don’t damage latex so it’s perfect for this kind of game.”  She ran the cloth over Emma’s forehead and the red head sighed, finally feeling herself relax.

“That’s convenient,” Emma said.  “And useful.  It won’t damage my clothes either, right?  Because I have to get home.”

“It’s fine on pretty much anything.  Comes out harmlessly in the wash.”

Emma nodded.  “Thanks.  I…”  She looked over Taylor’s body and felt herself starting to heat up again.  “I think I’m going to go.  I’m feeling okay and I really just want to get a shower.”

“You can shower upstairs if you want,” Taylor offered.

Emma blushed.  “No, it’s okay.  I think I want to shower at home.  I… I’ll see you at school.”


	5. Chapter 5

Emma spent twenty minutes standing under the shower, letting the cold water run over her skin in the hope that it would cool the heat between her legs.  It didn’t help much, but at least it cleared her head and helped her think things through logically.  The thought of Taylor on the couch, her legs spread wide and her pussy glistening made her hot.  She really couldn’t deny that any more.  Not when she was standing under a cold shower trying to cool her own heated slit.

So that meant she was gay.  Or bi, technically.  She’d dated guys before, and she liked it well enough, so she definitely wasn’t a total lesbian.  But Taylor was totally not her type.  At least, she didn’t seem like any of the guys she’d dated.  She wasn’t fit or muscular.  She didn’t have all that great of a face.  She was tall.  That was a nice.  And she had such long silky hair…  Emma sighed, absently wondering if Taylor would let her do her hair.  She clearly took good care of it, but it would look so much better if she styled it a little bit.

She absently hummed as she washed her hair.  Hmmm, maybe they could do each other’s hair.  An image rose unbidden in her mind: Taylor slowly brushing out her hair while she was decked out in her pony gear, the brush slowly running through her ponytail and Taylor murmuring sweet nothings in her ear.  Her eyes snapped open and her head shot bolt upright.  She yelped as the movement made shampoo splattered in her eyes and she hastily shoved her face under the cold water.  She wiped her face and blinked them clear.  Where the hell had _that_ thought come from?  Even if she was bi, she definitely wasn’t in to Taylor’s pony thing.  She was just… getting in to it a little bit.  So Taylor could get what she wanted and she would forgive her.  And that was definitely it.

Emma turned off the shower and climbed out, grabbing and towel and slowly dried her body.  Her hands slowly began to roam, running the soft cloth over her skin.  She groaned and grabbed her phone off the counter by the sink.  She still had plenty of time until dinner.  She tossed the towel in to the hamper by the door and threw on a robe.  She could get off at least once before anyone would miss her.  Maybe twice.

\------------------------------

Emma felt much better by the time Monday rolled around.  She had forced herself to get out of bed on Sunday and go out to the mall for a couple of hours to keep her mind off of other things and she felt much better.  Obsessing over whatever games Taylor was playing with her would just drive her crazy.  And she wasn’t some weird pervert who was obsessed with sex.  She had her own life.

She dressed herself up nice and made her way back to school where she was on the top of the pile, right where she belonged.  Her little clique had calmed down a little bit after last week’s announcement that they were going to stop putting down the losers, especially Hebert.  A couple people had gotten pissy about it, but they’d shut up once Emma offered to let them take the blame next time they accidentally sent someone to the hospital.  Now they had fallen back in line, just like they were supposed to.

She and Taylor went on with ignoring each other in public.  Which was probably for the best.  She didn’t need people asking weird questions about why she was suddenly being civil with her.  Still, she found herself occasionally looking over her shoulder or watching out of the corner of her eye when she and Taylor were in the same class.  Things hadn’t changed really.  Taylor still sat at the back of the class.  She still didn’t talk to anyone.  She still ignored the teachers unless she was turning in an assignment or answering a question.

Emma was trying very hard not to look like she was watching when they made it to the cafeteria for lunch.  She took a seat at her usual table and focused on her meal, not really paying attention to anything around her.

“Hey.”  Her eyes snapped up to see Sophia sitting down across from her.  “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Emma stared at her.  “What?”

“What’s wrong with you?  You haven’t been yourself for like a week.  You’ve been all weird.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Emma insisted.

“Yeah.  Bullshit.”

“She’s not wrong,” Madison said, dropping down next to her.  “You’ve been really distracted and out of it.”

Emma bit her lip.  Had she been acting different?  Well… maybe a little bit.  She hadn’t thought that it had been obvious though.  “I guess… it’s kind of complicated.”

“So make it not complicated,” Sophia said, tearing a chunk off her sandwich.  “There’s no problem that can beat you if you’re tough enough.”

Emma bit her lip harder.  She wasn’t going to get to brush this one off.  What to do?  She gnawed on her lip for a minute then sighed.  “Alright, alright.”  She set her lunch down and took a deep breath.  “So… I kind of learned something.  About me.”

“What are you talking about?” Madison asked, looking a little confused.

“Well…” Emma sighed again and just bit the bullet.  “Have you ever looked at a hot girl and realized that you were looking at her the same way you look at hot guys?”

Both of them stared at her.  “So you’re like, gay?” Madison finally said.

Emma blushed a little.  “Well, I still like guys but…”

Sophia laughed.  “Is that it?  Man, I thought it was something big.”  She shook her head.  “Guy, girl, whatever.  Doesn’t really matter as long as they’re worth the time.”

Madison looked between them.  “Wait, are you both bi?”

Sophia shrugged and munched on her sandwich so more.  “I mean, I never really worried about it.  My standards are more about someone being tough enough to be worth my time than about gender.  It’s not something that deserves getting worked up over.”

“Unless the E88 finds out,” Madison added dryly.

“Eh, fuck them.  They already hate me on principle anyway.  What are they going to do?  Threaten to kill me for two reasons?”

Emma smiled a little.  “Yeah, I guess you’re right.  I just… needed some time to process I guess.  It’s kind of a change.”

“So, what brought on this stunning revelation,” Madison asked.

Emma shrugged and pointedly didn’t look anywhere other than her food.  “No one specific.”

\------------------------------

Emma didn’t see Taylor again until gym class.  She was lagging at the back of the class, panting heavily and doing her best to keep up with the pack.  Not that people were actually trying in gym class.  What teenager in their right mind did?  If you cared about sports, you were on a team and cared there.  If you didn’t, then gym was just a waste of time.  The one thing that everyone agreed on was that it was a huge relief when they were finally allowed to go change.

She hurried in ahead of everyone else and tossed her gym clothes in her bag before heading for the showers with a towel wrapped around her waist.  She just wanted to get clean and head home without having to deal with anything weird.  The water was cool, as always, but it was a kind of refreshing when she had worked up such a sweat.

She was almost done when Taylor walked in.  She did everything in her power to not look in the other girl’s direction and just kept washing.  Taylor just walked under the next shower head and started it up.  The brunette let the water run over her and seemingly ignored Emma entirely while she let the water wash the layer of sweat away.  Emma sighed with relief as the soap washed off of her skin and she turned off the water.

“So.”  Emma froze as Taylor spoke just as she was about to walk away.  “What did you do after you left?”

Emma found her tongue locking up.  “What?”

“After you went home on Saturday, what did you do?  Did you just go home and get cleaned up?  Just putting it all behind you and not worrying about it.”

“I got a cold shower as soon as I got home,” Emma said, her eyes locked on the entrance in case someone else came in.

“Cold shower?” Taylor said with a teasing lit.  “So you needed to _cool down_ huh?”

Emma flushed.  “I may have been a little hot,” she admitted.

“But you didn’t need to take care of yourself at all?”

Emma felt her head go completely red.  “I… I…”

“Ah, I see.  Cold shower wasn’t enough, was it?”  Taylor smirked.  “That’s fine.  There’s nothing wrong with being a little worked up.  In fact, I’m glad.  That means I know exactly what we’re doing on Saturday.”

Emma decided that discretion was the better part of valor and fled before Taylor could say anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was even more nervous by the time Saturday rolled around.  Taylor’s taunt on Monday seemed to play in her head every time she let her mind wander.  She kept picturing what Taylor might do to her once she was bound up and helpless.  Her mind kept conjuring up images of a riding crop smacking her pert ass until it was painful and red, or Taylor bending her over and forcing a huge dildo in to her pussy until she was fucked raw.  The images were exci… frightening enough that she was on edge all week.  She almost wanted Taylor to just take her now so she didn’t have to spend all week wondering what was going on in her head.  She showed up a few minutes early, absently tapping her foot against the step and waiting for Taylor to let her in.

It took a minute before the door swung open and Taylor let her in.  “I hope you weren’t waiting too long,” Taylor said.  “I was down in the basement pulling out everything we need.”

Emma shook her head.  “No, it was just a minute or two.”

“Good.  Well, don’t stand around in the cold.  Come on in.”  Emma followed Taylor inside and saw the box already open and waiting for her by the couch.  “I want to try something today,” Taylor said.  She picked up the bottle of lotion.  “If you’re okay with it.”

“I… what do you want to do?”

“I want to help you get dressed.”

Emma immediately flushed.  “O… okay.”

“Are you sure?  I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.”

Emma nodded quickly.  “Yes, I’m okay.”  She stripped down quickly, not wanting to let herself over think things.

Taylor smirked and pulled her gloves off.  She squirted a generous handful of lotion on to both palms and rubbed them together.  She circled Emma’s body for a moment, then placed her hands on her shoulders and began to rub them slowly.

Emma had to admit, it felt good.  It was more like getting a massage than having her body rubbed down with lube.  She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the increasingly pleasant sensation.  Taylor’s hands ran down over her shoulders and along her arms, slowly stroking her soft skin.  “If I touch anywhere you’re not comfortable with, I want you to say red,” Taylor whispered in her ear.  Emma drew a deep breath as Taylor’s hands moved down her back and ran along her back.  She jumped slightly as Taylor’s hands traced her shoulder blades and down her spine, sending a shiver down her back.  She drew a deep breath as Taylor’s hands drew incredibly close to her ass, but she stopped and moved back up, her hands running along her sides instead.  A small gasp escaped her lips as Taylor’s fingers brushed very close to her breasts.

“Taylor…”  She snapped her mouth shut before anything else could slip out.

“I’m right here,” Taylor said.  Her hands ran along Emma’s sides again.  “Do you like it when I rub you down?”

Emma swallowed hard and just nodded.

Taylor smiled, letting her hands roam a little further, wrapping around Emma’s waist and running over her taunt stomach.  Emma drew a shuddering breath as Taylor’s hands moved in slow circles over her abs, causing a pool of liquid heat to form in her chest.  “That’s good,” Taylor murmured.  Emma heard Taylor drop to her knees and there was a momentary pause.  Then she felt Taylor’s hands on her ankles, running slowly along her legs.  She got higher and higher almost painfully slowly, slowly working the lotion in to Emma’s skin.  “Very good.”  She ran her hands along Emma’s thighs, sending shiver down her spine.  “I can see how much you’re _enjoying_ this right now.”

Emma bit her lip and whimpered as Taylor’s hands drew tantalizingly close to… personal places.  “I… I can’t help it.”

“Mmmm, don’t be ashamed of it,” Taylor said, standing up and leaving Emma with the ghost of her touch and an insistent heat between her legs.  “Now, time to get you dressed.”  Taylor grabbed a towel from the box and absently wiped her hands of the remaining lotion.  “Here.”

Emma jumped as Taylor handed her the corset.  “Right.”  She quickly went to work pulling the corset on and sliding the panties up her legs.  It was getting easier to pull the boots on every time, and she could feel Taylor’s eyes on her body as she encased herself in the dark latex.

“Let me help you with that.”  She gasped as Taylor pulled the corset tight.  “Mmmm, next the gloves, then I have a special surprise for you.”  Emma nodded and held out her hands for Taylor to pull the hoof gloves over her arms.  She took a deep breath and tried to calm her heartbeat as Taylor fastened her wrists down.  “Now…”  She reached back in to the box and pulled out a slimmer collar as opposed to the posture collar she’d been using.  “I have a new collar for you.”  She gently fastened it around Emma’s neck.  “While the old one is nice, I want you to learn to keep your chin high and proud without being forced to keep it that way.  So today we’re going to mostly be working on posture.”

Emma nodded.  “I… okay.  It can’t be that hard.”

“That’s the spirit.”  Taylor pulled out the head harness and carefully fastened it in to place.  “You remember the signals?”

“One for yes, two for no, three if something’s wrong.”

“Good girl.”  Taylor fit the bit in to Emma’s mouth as the other girl blushed.  “Oh, and one more thing.”  She reached back in to the box.  One hand pulled out the familiar reins.  The other was holding a riding crop.  “I’m going to be a bit harsher with discipline with you today.  My hand was been getting sore correcting you by itself.”

Emma stared at the crop with wide eyes.  She hadn’t actually thought that her fant… overactive imagination could be right.

“No need to be scared,” Taylor said, gently caressing her cheek.  “I won’t be too hard on you.  It’s meant to be a reminder, not a punishment.”  She clipped the reins in to place.  “Just follow my directions like you have been and you won’t have to worry about a thing.”

Emma hesitated for a moment, then nodded and tapped her foot once.

“Good girl.”  Taylor clicked her tongue and lightly tugged the reins, starting Emma walking.

Emma swallowed hard and followed closely.  Her eyes drifted over Taylor’s body as she led the way, lingering on the tight pants hugging her ass.

“Eyes up.”  Emma yelped as Taylor’s crop smacked against her hip.  “You can stare later.  Keep your chin up and walk.”  Emma snorted and forced her chin up, trying very hard to keep her eyes ahead and off Taylor’s ass.  “Legs up too.”  Emma flinched as she felt the crop on her other side.  “I know it’s harder to focus on multiple things, but I know you’re not stupid.  You can multitask.”

Emma grunted and tapped once.  She could do this.  She was a smart pon… girl.  And a model.  Posing properly while she was moving around should be practically second nature to her by now.  She turned her chin up right and kept walking, following the gentle tugs of the reins.  Taylor occasionally corrected her when she started to turn her head or tried to follow Taylor’s guidance with her eyes rather than her whole body.  The taps from the crop stung far more than the light slaps from Taylor’s hand, but the sensation faded to nothing more than mild warm spots after a minute or two.

“That’s better,” Taylor said when she finally called a stop to their usual exercises.  “I had a feeling that you’d manage without any trouble.”  She led Emma in to the kitchen to give her a break.  Emma’s lips twitched in to a half smile.  It was almost relaxing to recognize Taylor’s routine for their meetings.  She pulled the bit from her mouth and smiled.  “You feel alright?”

Emma nodded.  “Yeah.  It isn’t hard really.  Kind of like this one shoot I had for sportswear.  A lot of moving and action poses.”

“Sounds like a lot of work.”  Taylor pulled out a bottle of water and held it up for her to drink.

“It can be.”  Emma gratefully took several sips.  “Shoots usually take hours to get pictures good enough for the spreads and I’m constantly under all the hot lights with minimal breaks.  Kind of a pain sometimes, but it’s worth it.”

“You do good work,” Taylor said casually.  She pulled the bottle away once Emma was done.

“Wait… you’ve seen my stuff?  I didn’t think you followed actual fashion.”

Taylor blushed a little.  “I’ve seen one or two of your ads, but that’s it.  I think your hot, but not hot enough that I’d go out of my way to find your stuff when you were bullying me.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Emma said.

“I’d say so,” Taylor replied.  “Now, you feeling alright?  Ready to keep going?”

Emma nodded again.  “Yeah, go ahead.”

Taylor smiled and slipped the bit back in.  She adjusted it slightly, making sure it was tight before leading Emma back to the living room.  “You know, I’ve been thinking…”  Emma was starting to think that might be a bad thing.  “And I think you’re going to be a show pony.”

Emma cocked her head and tried to make a curious sound, somewhere between a whinny and a grunt.

“A show pony,” Taylor repeated.  “You know, a pony that’s trained to look good and show off.  With the best care for their manes and their coats.  Some little ornaments too.”  Emma flushed dark red as Taylor walked over to the box.  “But we can get to those one I’ve finished with basic training.  You’ve been doing very well with your walk and you’ve surprised me with your posture today.  So I think we’re going to do a little advanced posture training.  You need to know how to maintain that proper, elegant posture, even if you’re distracted.”

Emma shivered as Taylor dug around for a moment then pulled out a long white wand with a bulbous head.  She reflexively pulled away as she realized what she was looking at, but Taylor’s firm grip on the reins kept her from backing away.

“Is it too much?” Taylor asked, suddenly putting on a look of concern.  “Do you want to stop here?”  Emma just stood there, feeling her heart hammering almost painfully in her chest.  She stared at the toy in Taylor’s hand with wide eyes and tried to come up with a response.  “Emma!”  Taylor snapped her fingers in front of her face, forcibly bringing her back to the moment.  “Are you alright?”

Emma took a deep breath and nodded her head, stomping once.

“Are you sure?  No penalties for not being comfortable.  I won’t force you in to anything.”

Another stomp.

“That’s a very good girl,” Taylor purred.  She walked up to Emma, wrapping the reins around her hand and holding them tight.  She pulled any slack away, making sure that Emma couldn’t jerk away accidentally.  “Here’s how this is going to work.”  She held the toy up.  “I’m going to turn this on the lowest setting and start teasing you.  As long as you keep your posture properly, I’ll keep it in place and occasionally turn it up a little.  If you lose your stance, I stop and give you a little correction before giving you a minute to catch your breath.  Then I start again.  Understand?”

Emma swallowed hard and tapped her foot.

“Good.”  The toy sprang to life with a soft buzzing.  Emma tensed up as Taylor slowly pressed the toy to her left nipple, sending a shiver through her body and drawing out a small moan.  Taylor traced her hard nipple slowly, running it over the hard point and making Emma coo and tremble slightly.  “Calm,” Taylor ordered.  “If you tense up, you’re only going to make it harder on yourself.”

Emma moaned and tapped her foot a little too quickly, stumbling over her own feet.

“See what I mean?” Taylor said as she took the toy away.  She switched it for the riding crop.  “Don’t worry.  You only get five for the first infraction.”  Emma yelped and jumped as the crop hit her ass hard, again, and again, and again, and again.  Each hit landing just slightly off the others and leaving a string of stinging spots across her cheeks.

Emma groaned and took another deep breath, trying to let some of the tension flow out of her muscles.  She took another breath and looked at Taylor, who was just standing there, starting at her.  She closed her eyes, waiting for her breathing and heartbeat to slow again before she opened them.

“You look better already,” Taylor said, swapping back to the vibrator.  “Now…”  She pressed the toy to Emma’s other nipple, tracing it around the other hard point and teasing another moan from Emma’s lips.  “Mmmm, that’s very good.”  She let the vibrator slowly trace each nipple, swapping between them every once in a while to keep Emma from becoming too used to the sensation.

Emma was almost disappointed when Taylor pulled the toy away again.  She gave her a look and grunt, trying to show her discontent.

“None of that now,” Taylor said.  “We’re just about to get to the real fun.”  Taylor smiled as she turned the toy up and pressed it directly against the crotch of Emma’s panties.

Emma moaned and immediately doubled over, flinching from the sudden pleasure.

Taylor shook her head.  “I thought you’d manage at least a few seconds before you couldn’t take it.”  She pulled the toy away and brought out the crop again.  “Let’s see if another five help your self-control.”

Emma moaned as the crop smacked against her skin again, leaving another trail of marks along her ass.  Was flushed and panting by the time Taylor swapped back to the buzzing toy.

“Now, remember, keep yourself steady and calm and you’ll do fine.”  Taylor lightly pressed the vibrator to her again.

Emma’s legs trembled and a low, constant moan escaped her lips.  She took a couple of deep breaths, and closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from giving in again as the vibrations pulsed through the latex and straight to her pussy lips.  She could feel her clit throb as Taylor slowly ran the vibrator in a slow circle over her lips, grinding the latex against her very wet pussy.  A low pulse of pleasure surged through her body and she felt the heat building inside her in a wonderful slow tide.  Her knees buckled and her back arched and…  She nearly screamed as Taylor took the wonderful feeling away.

“That was much better!” Taylor said brightly.  “You held that for more than five minutes with barely a tremble.”  She set the vibrator down and gently ran her hand along Emma’s face.  “Mmmm, you look so beautiful right now.  I can see the determination in your eyes, the desire to succeed in whatever task I give you.  And your skin covered in a sheen of oil and sweat from the effort…”  She leaned in, her lips just an inch from Emma’s skin.  “Beautiful.”  She stepped back.  “Five more, then back to the vibrator.”

The sensations slowly started to blend together as Taylor took Emma through the cycle over and over again.  Five minutes of the slow vibrations pulsing through her body, then five smacks from the crop and a minute to come down.  Six minutes and five smacks.  Three minutes as Taylor turned the speed up and ten smacks for slipping.  Five minutes of intense, torturous vibrations and ten smacks that sent shivers down her spine and made the heat pulse between her legs.  Six minutes and fifteen then left her ass stinging and her pussy desperate for the minute of cool down to end.

“So good,” Taylor murmured as she brought the toy up again.  “I can see you’re starting to get tired.  Your knees are trembling even when I let you rest.  Can you do just one more for me?  One more time?”

Emma groaned, her eyes glazed over with barely contained lust.  Her hoof couldn’t hit the ground fast enough.

Taylor smiled.  “That’s a good girl.”  She turned the vibrator up one more time and pressed it against Emma’s slit.  The red-head moaned openly, her body trembling as she fought to keep still so Taylor would keep giving her more of the wonderful sensation.  Taylor’s smile widened and she traced the vibrating wand in slow circles, making sure to tease every inch of Emma’s soaked pussy.

Emma’s eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the pleasure building and Taylor shifted up to let the vibrator press against her hard, throbbing clit.  She threw her head back as the pressure built and built and… She actually did scream in frustration as Taylor pulled the toy away, letting out a loud, screeching whinny.

“That’s a good girl.”  Taylor ran her hands through Emma’s hair.  “Mmmm, that look in your eyes… it’s perfect.  So close.  So needy.  So absolutely beautiful.”  Emma’s eyes went wide as Taylor leaned in and their lips met.  She finally stepped back and smiled, leaving Emma feeling a little dazed and the throbbing between her legs even worse.  “Mmmm, I can’t wait anymore.”

Emma watched as Taylor stepped back and wiggled out of her pants, letting them fall to the ground.  She leaned against the couch and spread her legs, revealing her dripping wet pussy to Emma.  She flicked the vibrator up higher again and pressed it directly against her slit, rubbing it hard against her glistening lips.  Emma panted and fought hard to only watch as Taylor moaned loudly and threw her head back, quickly losing herself in the pleasurable sensation.  Her cunt throbbed as she watched Taylor grind the toy against her own pussy and she could almost imagine the phantom sensation on her own heated snatch again.

Taylor’s moans grew higher and louder and she shifted the toy to vibrate directly against her clit.  Emma felt a surge of jealousy as Taylor trembled and came hard, her back arching and her eyes fluttering as the pleasure raced through her body.  “Fuck!” Taylor screamed as she nearly fell to the floor.  “That was… so fucking amazing.”  She staggered to a standing position and shut the toy off, taking several deep breaths to calm herself.  “Sorry, I should have asked if you wanted to watch again, but I just couldn’t help myself.”  She set the toy aside and Emma groaned, looking longingly at the toy.  “Shhh, don’t be like that.  We’ll do more advanced training next week.  Now, let’s get you cooled down.”

She helped Emma to the couch and left her there, stewing in the bubbling heat between her legs while she fetched what she needed from the kitchen.  Taylor came back with the remains of Emma’s water bottle and a cold damp cloth.  Rather than unfastening the bit right away, Taylor sat down next to her and gently touched it to her face.  She ran it over Emma’s sweat covered skin, wiping her clean and cooling her heated cheeks.  The cloth moved down her body, slowly wiping her shoulders and skirting the edges of her breasts as she wiped the exposed skin on her arms and chest.  Emma jumped and moaned as Taylor’s hand moved down to her thighs, gently rubbing them with the cool cloth and then slid very lightly over her slit.  The cool feeling made her shiver and cooled the boiling heat in her core enough to clear her head.

Taylor finally set the cloth aside and unfastened the bit.  “Feel a little better?”

“You bitch!” Emma snapped as soon as her mouth was free.

“Apparently not…”

Emma struggled against the clips holding her hands to her sides, but the steel held strong.  “You… you… you were teasing me.  So much.  And then you didn’t finish what you started!  You bitch!”

Taylor smiled wickedly and tilted the drink against Emma’s lips to silence her.  “I was training you to hold yourself like a proud, beautiful pony through distraction.  The fact that you were pleasured through it doesn’t factor in to it in the slightest.”

Emma growled and nearly choked on the drink before Taylor pulled it away again.  “That’s… that’s…”

“Not fair,” Taylor said.  “I know.  If you want to finish yourself, you can do that when you get home.  Or you can use the bathroom upstairs.”  She leaned in close.  “Or… you can do it right here.  I certainly won’t say no to you returning the show.”

Emma sputtered a couple of times as a blush rose to her cheeks.  “I… I… I’ll do it at home.  I don’t need you watching me to get off.”

Taylor shrugged.  “That’s your call.  I already got what I wanted today.”  She helped Emma free from the latex, peeling the pieces away one at a time until the red-head was free.  Emma couldn’t get her clothes on fast enough as she stormed out.  She just hoped that her parents wouldn’t bother her when she got home.  She needed privacy.  Lots and lots of privacy.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma was rather proud that she managed to stop herself after only three orgasms.  Her knuckles were starting to get sore from driving her fingers into her pussy for nearly twenty minutes nonstop and the water has gone completely cold.  Her head felt slightly fuzzy and her knees felt a little weak as she climbed out.  She was even starting to prune up, which was probably not good for her skin in some way or another.  She took a minute to dig out some lotion and rub her hands down to keep them nice and soft and smooth.  Her mind drifted back toward her day and the phantom sensation of Taylor’s hands rubbing over her skin and she felt a shiver run down her back.  She snapped out of it and hurried stuffed the lotion back into the cabinet before she got herself excited again.

She groaned and wrapped herself in a robe before heading back to her room.  She pulled on the first pair of panties and bra that she found in her drawer and pulled on a worn pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt that she usually wore when she had gone out with Sophia before she’d gotten picked up by the PRT.  It was easier than bothering to try to coordinate something relatively fashionable.  Then she dropped onto the bed and just lay there.  Her legs and ankles still felt sore, her head was swimming, and there was nothing to actually _do_.

Or at least nothing that she wanted to do.  None of her usual pass times were particularly appealing.  Looking at fashion magazines or browsing an online store full of images of women posing in the latest styles was probably the worst possible way to clear her head right now.  And skimming PHO seemed… just kind of bland.  The cape community lost some of its luster when you knew one of them personally.  Not that they weren’t still cool, but it was hard to go back to theorizing and random fan chat online when you could pick up your phone and ask a Ward how many gangsters they’ve caught this week.

She rolled over, still feeling too twitchy to actually lay still and relax.  It was like she still had a sort of nervous energy that simply refused to die down completely.  Finally, she got up and forced herself to go downstairs.  It had to be better than just sitting around going over the day in her head over and over again.

Her mom was in the kitchen looking through something on her computer when Emma walked in.  “Hi honey.  How are you feeling?”

“Huh?”  Emma looked up and shook her head.  “I’m fine.  Why wouldn’t I be?”

Her mother frowned.  “You’ve been very quiet for the last couple of weeks, especially on weekends.  We’ve been worried that there was something wrong.”

Emma flushed a little.  It was like everyone she knew could read her like a book.  “Nothing’s wrong.  I just… have some stuff going on.  It’s kind of weird.”

Her mother’s frown only deepened.  “You know that you can trust us with anything,” she said.  “And we think the world of you.  You don’t have to handle your problems all on your own.  And we won’t be upset if you’ve gotten yourself into some kind of… trouble.”

Emma dug into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.  “It’s not that kind of trouble.  I’m just… figuring out a relationship.”  That sounded so lame when she said it out loud.

Her mom’s lips twitched into a smile.  “If you need any advice at all, I’m right here for you.”

Emma smiled back.  “I know.  I think I’m going to go for a walk and clear my head.”  Maybe the cold air would help.

“Just be back in time for dinner.”

Emma waved absently as she walked out into the hallway.  She grabbed her coat from the hook by the door and stepped out into the cold winter air.  She pulled the coat tightly around herself and just sort of started walking.  The cool air and Saturday afternoon quiet, well as quiet as anything could get in Brockton Bay, actually did help a little bit.  Simply doing something rather than sitting around in her room helped burn off some of the nervous energy.

“Hey Emma!”  Emma nearly jumped as a familiar voice called out to her.  She looked up and realized that she was in front of a nice little café in her neighborhood.  And Madison was standing in the doorway.

“Oh, hi Maddy.  I didn’t expect to see you here.”  Seriously, she hadn’t seen Madison outside of school since their last shopping trip immediately after Christmas.

“One dollar chai lattes on Saturdays,” Madison said with a smile.  “These things are the best.  What’cha doing out here if you’re not here for the lattes?”

Emma looked at her for a second.  “You know what?  I could go for a latte.  Let’s go inside.”  Madison beamed and stepped aside so Emma could go inside.  A few minutes later, they were sitting at a little table in the corner with matching steaming cups in their hands.

Madison blew on the cup for a minute then took a sip.  She smiled and hummed contently.  “So, what’s the deal with you anyway?  You’re even more off than usual today.”

Emma groaned.  “Does everybody have to poke at my business?”

“Well, yeah.  I mean, I’m your friend, right?  I’m worried that there’s something wrong.”

Emma sighed.  There was a point where people could be too helpful.  “It’s nothing.  Like I said last time you asked.  It’s just this whole… girl thing.”

Madison sighed and took another sip.  “You’re still worked up over that?  Have the E88 guys been giving you grief or something?”

“Huh?”  Emma just shook her head.  “No, nothing like that.”  To be honest, she didn’t even think anyone at school other than Madison and Sophia even knew that she was… not straight.

“Are you having relationship trouble already?”  Madison reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.  “Come on, it’s been like two weeks.  Things can’t be that bad already.”

Emma shook her head again and took a long drink before responding.  The hot liquid scalded her tongue and made her wince, but she forced herself to ignore it.  “It’s not bad.  Not really.  I just… I only got into this because she asked me to and I felt sorry for her.  And I didn’t know what I was really doing and now I’m just… lost.  Because I didn’t think I would actually, you know, like it.”

“Wait,” Madison raised a hand to stop her.  “You found out you were gay because a girl asked you out and you went on a pity date?”

Emma’s head dropped to the table with a heavy thump.  “It sounds so stupid when you say it that way.”  Even if Madison didn’t know half of what was really going on, she wasn’t wrong.  She’d gone along with Taylor’s bizarre pony thing because she’d felt bad and hadn’t wanted to say no.  And now she didn’t want to stop, even when Taylor kept telling her to just leave if she didn’t want to do it.

“I mean, it kind of is.”  Emma shot Madison a look, but the other girl just shrugged.  “How do you not get that you’re attracted to someone until after you go on a date with them anyway?”

Emma frowned.  “I guess… I guess it’s like those movies.  Where the hot girl goes out with the school geek and then finds out that he’s really nice and he appreciates her for more than just being pretty and acting brainless.  You know, the super cliché ones.”

Madison giggled.  “And he’d probably turn out to be a Ward in disguise and be super cool later and save her life from an evil gang member ex-boyfriend.”

Emma laughed.  That would be a picture.  Taylor showing up in some bright costume with super powers and saving her from the evil E88 thugs who wanted to beat her for being a lesbian.  Like Taylor would have powers.  There was just no way.  “That would be quite the day…”

Madison finally forced herself to stop giggling.  “So if it’s not the relationship that’s bugging you, what keeps making you angst over this?”

Emma sighed and took another sip.  The drink had finally cooled enough that she could drink it without hurting herself.  “I think that it’s that she’s so… in control.  She knew exactly what she was into for years and she knows exactly what to do when we’re…”  She blushed a little.  “Together.  I feel like I’m going into this whole new world and I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing while she’s leading me along like she was born to do it.”

Madison’s eyes widened a bit.  “Whoa, I didn’t think you’d have gone that far already.  But you seem to be enjoying it.”

Emma’s face immediately turned bright red.  “That’s not what I meant!  We haven’t even kissed yet!”  God, that was true.  Taylor was tying her up and spanking her and teasing her to madness and they hadn’t even kissed yet.  Hell, she hadn’t even given Taylor a hug in somewhere around two years.  Surely sometime before their little falling out when the… incident happened.  “It’s just that she knows how to be in this sort of relationship and I guess I don’t.”

“I mean, I don’t see how it can be that much different from regular dating.”  Madison shrugged.  “She’s not like, pushing you to start doing that kind of stuff, is she?”

Emma shrugged, but her stomach was doing flips.  “Well… no.  She asks before she does _anything_ with me.  It’s always ‘are you sure’, ‘do you want to stop’, ‘are you comfortable’.  Sometimes it feels like she’s babysitting me or something.”

“But you do want to do it.”

Emma managed not to blush this time.  “Yeah, I do.  I didn’t think I did but… I think that I do.”  She took a long deep breath and a long drink.  The warm liquid soothed her stomach a little bit and she forced herself to calm down.  She did want to do it.  She wanted to go back to Taylor and keep being her pony girl.

“Then stop worrying about it already!”  Madison nearly spilled her drink as she slapped her palm against the table.  “You’re so down, it’s like your depressed or something.  It’s already bad enough that I have to do homework again, but I don’t need my best friend being mopey every time I see her.  You’re better than that.”

Emma smiled.  “Thanks Maddy.  I mean it.”

“Hey, it’s my job to kick you in the pants when you’re not being yourself.  Otherwise I wouldn’t be much of a friend, would I?”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t thank you anyway.”  She looked up at the menu over the counter.  “Hey, are the pastries here any good?  I didn’t really eat lunch today and I’m starving.”

Madison grinned.  “Let me introduce you to their cranberry muffin.  It just melts in your mouth.”


	8. Chapter 8

Emma felt better when it was time for her Saturday meeting again.  Things hadn’t really changed at school.  Taylor still ignored her, Sophia still grumbled, and she still tried very hard not to think about her… relationship in public.  Not that she was particularly bothered anymore.  But according to Madison, she got a little ‘spacey’ when she started thinking about her girlfriend.  Emma was pretty sure she wasn’t fantasizing _that much_ , but she still tried not to think about it too hard.  On the downside, word that she was dating a girl was finally starting to get around.  A few of the skinheads were giving her looks and one had suggested that he could ‘fix her problem’.  Sophia had gotten to work on some of her anger on his face.

She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.  “Come in!” Taylor called from inside.  “The door’s open!”

Taylor must have been in the living room getting ready.  No one left a door unlocked in Brockton Bay for more than five minutes.  Emma let herself in and took the liberty of locking the door behind her.  Taylor poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at her.  “Hey.  Sorry, I got a little behind making lunch.  Can you strip while I run downstairs and get the box?”

Emma blushed just a little bit.  “Alright…”  Taylor smiled at her again and slipped away.  A moment later, Emma could hear a door opening and the sound of feet on an old set of stairs.  She hung her jacket by the door and unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it over the back of the couch.  She stripped out of her shoes and skirt then added her socks and underwear to the pile.  She shivered a little bit, standing there completely naked.  It wasn’t even really all that cold.  She rubbed her shoulders and absently shifted from foot to foot.  What was taking Taylor so long?

Finally, she heard footsteps again and Taylor came in with a very familiar box.  “Sorry, I have to make sure this is hidden just in case dad goes downstairs.”  She set the box down and opened it up.  “I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s fine,” Emma said.  At least Taylor kept the blinds drawn.  “Can we just get started?”

“Eager today?”  Taylor winked at her and pulled out the lotion.  “Would you like me to do it again?”

Emma nodded.  “Sure, go ahead.”

Taylor slowly circled her naked body and this timed applied a generous amount of lotion straight to her skin.  She let her hands roam, slowly moving up and down her back until her skin was completely covered.  Taylor didn’t even bother to pretend it wasn’t a massage this time, slowly working her hands over her muscles and moving up to her shoulders.  Emma felt some of the tension leave her body as Taylor’s hands made a few small knots pop and her neck crack once from the release.

Taylor took her time working down her arms and finally dropped to her knees and began to massage the lube into her legs.  Emma couldn’t help a little gasp as she bent over the couch to keep her balance when Taylor’s hands made her legs feel like jelly.  “I’m glad you’re enjoy this so much already.”  Emma made a little squeaking sound as she realized that Taylor had a perfect view of her pussy the way she was bent over.  Her very wet pussy.  A shiver ran down her spine as she felt Taylor’s breath on her slit, but the other girl steadfastly refused to actually touch her.  “And there we go.  Let’s get you dressed.”

Emma thought Taylor sounded entirely too perky as she wiped her hands and they went through the motions of pulling on the tight latex.  She was starting to get used to the feeling of the clingy material on her skin, and even the usual soreness from the boots was starting to lessen.  A little hiss escaped her lips as Taylor pulled the corset a little tighter than usual.  “Careful.”

“Sorry, a little overeager I guess,” Taylor said, adjusting the laces.  “Ready for the gloves?”  Emma just held out her hands and let Taylor pull them over her arms before grabbing her harness and starting to fasten it around her head.  “Signals?”

Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes.  “One for yes, two for no, three for trouble.  Do I have to go over that every single time?”

“Yes.”  The blunt response was surprising, lacking any of Taylor’s teasing lit.  “It’s important that you remember them and it’s my responsibility to make sure of that.”  She looked Emma straight in the eye, holding the bit in one hand.  “It’s for your safety.”

Emma blinked and nodded.  “Alright.”

Taylor smiled and set the bit in place.  “Good girl.”  Emma’s cheeks colored a little bit as Taylor fastened the harness to her collar and attached the reins to complete the ensemble.  “Now, you’ve gotten walking down fairly well at this point, so we’re just going to do a little refresher.  Then we’re going to work on trotting and galloping to get you used to moving faster while keeping up your form.  Maybe try the stairs so you can learn to do them in boots.  After our break, we’ll be doing posture work and if I’m satisfied with your progress, I have a special treat for you.”

Emma’s legs trembled for a second and she felt a pulse of heat between her legs before she straightened up.  She wasn’t sure what a ‘reward’ might be, but she had a feeling that she would enjoy it very, very thoroughly.  She tapped her foot once.

“Perfect.”  Taylor took the reins and tugged gently.  “And remember, head up and pay attention to the reins.  I’m not going to give any verbal commands at all unless you’re about to walk into something.  If you feel two tugs straight ahead, I want you to speed up.  If you start to lose your posture, I’ll pull back and correct you.”  Taylor lifted out the riding crop and smiled a little too happily.  “Ready?”

Emma tapped her foot again than started walking.  They did pretty much exactly the same thing that they always did.  And the fact that they had a ‘usual’ for bizarre, kinky pseudo-sex was probably something that she should be more worried about, but she was focusing on keeping her head straight, her knees up, and following the turns that Taylor gave as she led  her through most of the ground floor.  She must have been doing well because it wasn’t all that long before Taylor tugged twice and picked up the pace.  Aside from the occasional swat on the ass when she didn’t keep her gaze straight or her knees started to lag, Taylor was silent.  Emma couldn’t see her face, but she hoped that Taylor was smiling.  She was being a good pony, right?  Taylor should be happy with her.

She felt too more tugs and sped up again, taking it up to almost jogging while trying to keep her step up.  “Knees can be a little lower on this one,” Taylor said softly.  “Focus on keeping your body moving smoothly and staying straight.”  Emma half nodded and tapped once as they started moving again.  While not having to high step while jogging was a little easier, trying to almost jog in the boots was like trying to jog in heels.  Not fun and requiring a lot of coordination not to fall flat on her face.  Taylor seemed to be watching her out of the corner of her eye the entire time, probably waiting to see if she needed to stop before she fell flat on her face.  She avoided that, but she had more than a few stumbles and appropriate ‘corrections’ with each one.

She wondered if getting turned on by the crop was a sign that something was seriously wrong in her head.

Her legs were very grateful when Taylor called a stop and took her into the kitchen for a drink.  She was sweating more than usual and the cool water running down her throat felt amazing.  Taylor pulled out a towel and poured a little water on to it, gently dabbing her face around the harness between drinks.  “You seem to have walking and trotting more or less down,” Taylor said.  “Feeling alright?  I’m not working you too hard, am I?”

Emma shook her head.  “No, I’m alright.”  She shifted as Taylor rewet the towel and the cool cloth ran along her forehead.  It was almost… intimate.  She hadn’t thought about it that way before, but the gentle touch and Taylor soft, slightly concerned look made her feel safe.  It had been the same way every time, either when she was resting her or when their session was over and Taylor was next to her on the couch, slowly cooling her off while she sat there with her head spinning.  It made her think about things.  “Taylor.  What are we?”  She bit her lip as Taylor gave her an odd look.  That wasn’t supposed to be out loud.  “I mean, are we like, girlfriends?  Or is this just sex?  Or… what?  You keep going out of your way to take care of me.”

Taylor stared at her for a long moment then a surprisingly tired sigh slipped out.  “I… I didn’t really [i]want[/i] this to be anything more than sex.  I kind of expected you to run so I could ignore you.  When you didn’t, I told myself I would do this right, get off, and then when we were done we could just go our own ways.  Now… I don’t know.  It’s hard to stay detached when you actually get into this BDSM stuff.”  She cocked her head.  “You do know what I mean by that right?”

Emma flushed a little and nodded.  “I might have done some research.”  She had never thought that she’d need to know what BDSM meant before.

“So you get it, sort of,” Taylor said, sitting down at the kitchen table and rubbing her forehead.  “I mean, I’m trying to do this right.  I want to be a good dominant, but I guess I can’t do that without feeling something.”

“So… you do like me?”  It was easier to ask than she thought it would be.

“I like you more now than I did a few weeks ago.”  Taylor tried to smile like she was making a joke, but ended up just sighing again.  “Yes, I like you.  What, are you falling for me too?”

Emma was worried that the harness might catch fire if her cheeks got any hotter.  “Maybe.  If… if we wanted to be… girlfriends, I wouldn’t say no.”

Taylor giggled.  “So we be girlfriends outside and what?  Submissive and mistress in here?”

Emma was now definitely sure that the harness was going to burst into flames any second.  And possibly her hair too.  “I… might be okay with that.”

Taylor said nothing for a second.  Then she burst out laughing.  Emma wasn’t sure if she should be worried or not as Taylor doubled over, bracing herself on the table.  Finally, the brunette managed to calm herself down enough to breath.  “If you’d said that last month, I never would have believed it was possible.”  She stood up, looking Emma straight in the eye.  Then she put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her in to a kiss.

Emma’s eyes widened for a second before she leaned in and accepted the kiss wholeheartedly.  They separated after a long moment and stood there, eyes looked.  “Girlfriends then?”  She almost laughed at herself.  That sounded so lame.

“Girlfriends,” Taylor said.  Then she picked up the bit and unceremoniously pushed it back between Emma’s lips before she could respond.  “And partners.  So let’s explore that submissive side a little more and get to your posture training.”

Emma grunted and rolled her eyes, but followed right behind her.  Not that the reins gave her much choice, but she wasn’t really concerned about that.  Taylor led her over to the couch and pulled out a very familiar toy.  Emma’s whole body trembled and her eyes followed the wand as Taylor walked around her slowly.

“Ready to start dear,” Taylor said, dangling the toy right in front of her.  “I want to see if I can get you up to speed three today before you can’t handle it.”

Emma shook herself and tapped her foot once.

“Good girl.  Just remember to stay nice and relaxed and you should do just fine.”  The toy began to buzz.  “Oh, and remember that you’ll be receiving correction between each round.”

Emma barely had time to gasp as the slowly buzzing toy pressed against her panties and slowly began to trace the outline of her sex.  She took a deep breath and forced herself to stay steady, her chest puffed out a little bit and her body straight and firm.  A little drool ran down her chin and she tried to focus on anything other than the soft, insistent buzzing between her legs.  She felt the heat slowly building and after a few minutes her knees buckled a little as a small pulse shot up her spine.

“Six minutes, that’s pretty good.  It seems you’re a little more used to it this time.  Practicing on your own?”  Emma gave Taylor a look and tapped her foot twice.  “Alright, alright.  Let’s give you ten then, since you did such a good job.”  Emma gasped as she crop came down on her round ass ten times in quick rhythm, the blows spread out to cover as much of her skin as possible.  Then the buzzing started again.

The cycle seemed almost more vicious this week.  Taylor didn’t just hold the toy in place.  She traced it in circles, rolled it up and down her slit, or just pressed it hard against her so the vibrations penetrated deeper inside her and made her legs shake with need.  Taylor barely said another word as she worked, just smiling mysteriously and occasionally counting out the smacks when she stopped to punish Emma for failing to keep herself still.  Emma’s head was spinning as the pleasure built in at torturously rate, barely able to think about anything other than the slowly increasing vibrations.

“Up to speed two.  You’re doing so well.”

Emma moaned as the vibrations picked up and the motions grew a little faster and rougher.  Just as she thought she was getting used to the new speed, Taylor took the chance to find her clit and hold the vibrator there for a full ten seconds.  Emma’s eyes almost rolled back in her head and she thought she might actually cum before Taylor pulled the toy away again.  “I think I’ll give you the cool down before the crop this time.  We wouldn’t want you to lose control yet.”  Emma groaned and stood there, panting and trembling until Taylor applied fifteen fast smacks on her ass.  “Two more rounds on this speed and you’ll hit your goal.  Then you get your reward.”

Emma shivered at the thought and put all her effort on doing what she was told.  She stared straight ahead, letting the pleasure build and roll through her until she couldn’t help shaking or looking down and Taylor punished her again.  Her pussy throbbed and there was a dull ache from the sheer need by the time Taylor smiled and turned the vibrations up to the next setting.  “Congratulations, you made it!”  She sounded entirely too excited.  “One more round and it’s reward time.”

Emma almost screamed as the faster vibrations hit her pussy.  She managed at least a minute before she nearly collapsed in a heap and Taylor had to pull the toy away.  She was sure it had to be at least a minute.  There was no way it could be any less.  Rather than spank her again, Taylor just pulled out the bit so she could talk.  “That’s the look I’ve been waiting for,” she murmured, her voice a husky whisper.  “Exactly the right one.”

“What?”  Emma wasn’t quite coherent enough to put that together on her own.  The desperate throbbing between her legs was rather distracting.

“Need,” Taylor said.  “Desire.  And submission.  You want it so badly, but you’re completely willing to take only what I give you.”  She stroked Emma’s cheek lovingly.  “You can say what you want.  I want to hear it.”

Emma’s voice caught in her throat.  This was the last step, wasn’t it?  “I want to cum.”

“More than that.”

“I want you to make me cum.” Emma’s voice raised a little and her heart sped up.

Taylor actually liked her lips.  “You want who to make you cum?”

“I want you to make me cum, Taylor!”  She was almost shouting now.

“Who am I pet?” Taylor said, cupping her head.  “I want you to say it.”

Emma finally broke.  “Mistress!  I want you to make me cum, Mistress!”

Taylor’s lips mashed against hers again, rough and needy, silencing her before she could say another word.  Her tongue invaded her mouth, claiming the wet space as her own.  “As you wish,” Taylor said as their lips parted.  “But first, your reward.”  She walked back to the box and Emma heard a soft jingling sound.  Taylor lifted out two odd little devices.  They looked like metal clamps, with a heavy rubbed coating on the actual clamp and a small silver bell dangling from each.  “Can you guess where these go?”

Emma shivered.  “Uh…”  She could, but she wasn’t sure she wanted them.  She had a feeling that Taylor knew that already.  “My nipples?”

“Very good.”  Taylor walked over, each step making a small ding as the bells shook in her hand.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll do them one at a time.”  She twisted a screw, opening one clamp up.  Then she placed it gently around Emma’s nipple and started to tighten it again.

Emma’s breathe hissed as she felt it start to pinch, then throb as it got tighter and tighter.  “Taylor…”

“Just about there.”  She twisted one more time, drawing a little gasp.  “There.  How does that feel?”

“It hurts a little.  And it’s… weird.”  It was certainly an odd sensation, feeling her hard nipple being squeezed and pulled by the weight of the clamp, mixing the pleasant with the painful in a way that made her nipple throb with excitement.

“It’s okay,” Taylor said, running her hand through her hair.  “Just give it a minute and you’ll be ready for the second set.”

Emma nodded and took a few deep breathes to calm herself down.  The throbbing didn’t die down, but she was able to calm her body a little bit.  She nodded a second time and Taylor took it as a sign to start again.  The second clamp tightened around her nipple slowly, getting settled into place and sending the sensation through both her breasts.

“Walk for me,” Taylor ordered.  “Just to the kitchen door and back.”  Emma nodded again and did as she was told.  The high steps made her breasts bounce slightly with each movement, making the bells jiggle and filling the air with their music as she walked.  Her face flushed.  It made her feel like a pet.  “Mmmm, that’s perfect,” Taylor said as she made it back.  “Maybe I should make this part of the standard outfit.  Then I can hear my pony’s footsteps wherever she goes.  Would you like that?”

“I’m not sure,” Emma admitted.

“We’ll try it out next week and see how you feel.”  Taylor picked up the toy again.  “Now, I believe someone wanted an orgasm.”  Emma trembled with anticipation as Taylor flipped the toy back to the third speed.  Taylor just smiled and pressed it firmly against her pussy.  “Mmmm, cum whenever you want.  You’ve earned it.”

Emma lasted about twenty seconds.  Her eyes rolled back and her back arched as the pleasure _finally_ hit its peak.  A load scream, almost a shriek really, tore from her lips as she came hard.  Her legs trembled and Taylor had to catch her, holding her up and grinding the vibrator against her pussy to draw the climax out until Emma slumped, panting and spent.

Taylor turned the vibrator off and gently guided Emma to the couch, lower her down so she could sit comfortably.  “That’s a good girl,” Taylor murmured gently.  “Very good.”  She stroked her cheek for a minute, letting Emma catch her breath before she removed the clamps and tossed them back in the box.

Emma sat there for a long moment just staring at the wall until Taylor’s hand touched her again.  She was holding the wet towel and began to pat down Emma’s whole body, wiping away the thin layer of sweat that had gathered from the intense climax.  Emma shivered again as her hand moved between her legs, wiping away something more than sweat from her thighs.  “That was amazing,” she finally managed to say.

“It was built up for an hour,” Taylor said.  “It would have to be pretty terrible to be anything less than amazing.”

“That was an _hour_?!”  Emma could barely believe it.  “Holy shit.”

“You did amazingly.”  Taylor set the cloth aside and began to unfasten the bondage gear.  “One more week and I think that you’ll be good enough to be officially trained.”

“And… what do we do then?”

Taylor cocked her head.  “I… don’t really know.  Go on a date.  See a movie.  I think we’re a little young for the kind of show my type of pony would be in, so I guess we’ll have to think of something else to do with our Saturdays.”

“But we’re not going to completely stop this, right?”  Wow, she actually didn’t want to stop.  That wasn’t a thought she’d ever thought she’d have.

Taylor grinned.  “Of course not.  Once you’re trained that makes you my pony until we break up.  Got it?”

Emma blushed.  “Yes ma’am.”


	9. Chapter 9

Emma was on cloud nine on the way home, and through most of the afternoon.  She had a girlfriend.  Taylor was her girlfriend.  It wasn’t just weird kinky sex anymore.  Come to think of it, she probably shouldn’t think of it as ‘weird’ anymore.  It was kind of silly when she was getting off on it at least as hard as Taylor was.  She was actually humming in the shower as she got the sweat and lotion off her skin.  Showers were much more relaxing when she wasn’t desperately fingering herself after Taylor left her high and dry for the third fucking time.

Apparently her parents noticed, because they insisted on having a family dinner that night.  Which either meant something important was happening or they needed to have a ‘talk’ about something.  “So…” her mom started, finally breaking the ice.  “You finally seem to be out of the funk you’ve been in the last couple of weeks.”

Emma nodded with a smile.  “Yeah, everything’s great now.”

Her parents shot each other a glance across the table.  “That’s good honey,” her dad said carefully.  “So… do you want to talk about it at all?”

Uh… that was the hard part.  Emma absently stabbed at her chicken and didn’t say anything.  “Dear God, you two are bad at probing,” Anne groaned after a long moment of silence.  “Em, dad wants to know if he needs to threaten your boyfriend.”

“Anne!” their mother said, shooting her other daughter a hard look.

“No!” Emma said quickly.  “It’s fine!  We worked everything out and we’re good now.  You don’t have to do anything.”  She appreciated how far her dad would go to protect her, but she _really_ didn’t need him doing the overprotective parent routine when she was trying to date.  “And… they’re not my boyfriend.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed sweetie,” her mom said.  “And your father and I…”  She shot her husband a look that clearly tolerated no arguments.  “Would love for you to find someone special.”

“That’s not what I meant.”  Oh god, she was about to have a coming out moment, wasn’t she?  Fuck, this was so much worse than trying to talk to her friends about it.  “I meant, _she’s_ not my _boy_ friend.”

There’s another very long moment of silence.  “Oh.”  Her father doesn’t look angry, just baffled.  “I had no idea.  So you are… seeing someone then?”

Emma swallowed hard and nodded.  “Yes.”

“You’re seeing a girl?”

She nodded again.  “Yes.”

“Is it someone we know?” he asked slowly.

“Dear,” Zoe hissed, giving Alan another look.

“What?” Alan replied.  “I think I have a right to know who my daughter is dating.”

“You don’t mind,” Emma said, her voice getting a little quieter.  “That I’m dating a girl?”

Both of her parents turned to look at her.  “Honey,” her dad said gently.  “We love you.  And something like this certainly isn’t going to change that.  If you’re more interested in girls, then I hope you find a girl who makes you happy.”

Emma let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and her whole body just went limp in her chair.  She didn’t even know it was possible to feel this relieved.  “It’s Taylor,” she finally said.  “I’m seeing Taylor.”

Everything got really quiet again for a second.  “Taylor Hebert?”  Her dad sounded more surprised than anything else.  “I thought you two had drifted apart once you started high school.”

“We did, sort of.”  Guilty or not, there was no way in hell that she was going to tell her dad anything even remotely related to what she’d been doing.  “But after she was hospitalized, I realized… I realized that she still meant a lot to me.  I went to see her and we talked and things sort of… went from there.”

Zoe smiled at her.  “I think that’s wonderful,” she said.  “You and Taylor were always so close when you were younger.  I’m glad that you’re getting close again.”

“Not too close,” her father said.  “I don’t care if you’re into guys or girls.  You’re much too young for… certain things.”

Emma did her best to hide her blush and buried her face back in her dinner.

\------------------------------

School on Monday started out easier.  Mainly because Sophia and Madison already knew the first half of her confession.  Neither of them seemed particularly surprised that she’d finally settled things with her girlfriend.  Madison kind of grinned and nodded when she told them that things had worked out.

She managed to put off the rest of the story until lunch.  Not that she was actually eating much to begin with.  Why was it harder to tell her best friends who she was dating than her parents?  _“Because your parents didn’t spend a year and a half making your girlfriend miserable,”_ a little voice in the back of her head whispered.  Fuck, why was her life so screwed up?  The little voice didn’t even have to answer that one.  She’d screwed up her life all on her own.

“What’s eating at you this time,” Sophia finally asked.  “Because you were fine this morning but now you’re right back to acting like there’s something awful going on and it’s getting old.”

Emma groaned.  She used to have a good poker face.  Her emotions had been all out of whack ever since she’d started her thing and now she couldn’t even look innocent properly.  “I’m just going to say something that I _know_ is going to piss you off and I have no idea how to do it.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Madison said with a shrug.

Emma groaned a second time and slammed her head against the table.  “Fine.  You know my girlfriend?”

“The one who you’ve been spending the past month obsessing over?  No, I’ve never heard of her.”  Emma didn’t even need to look up to recognize the eye roll.

“It’s Taylor.”

There was a moment of absolutely deafening silence.  “What?” Sophia finally managed.

“I’m dating Taylor Hebert.”  She could feel Sophia staring at her as she looked up.

Both of the other girls were staring at her like she’d grown a second head.  “What.  The.  Fuck?” Sophia repeated.  “Did you hit your head or something?  Do I need to call the PRT and get you in quarantine for a couple of days?  What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Hey!  You were fine with me dating someone two minutes ago!”

“That was before you told me that you were dating the biggest loser in school!” Sophia snapped, half rising to her feet.  “Jesus Em, what the hell happened to you while I wasn’t looking?  Did she video tape us or something?  Is she blackmailing you?”

“Is it that hard to believe that I just like her?!” Emma snarled, also rising to her feet.  Madison wisely stayed seated and shrank back with wide eyes.

“Yes!  You used to actually have balls, but now you’re fawning over the weakest, most worthless person in the building.”

“She’s not!”  The words tumbled out of Emma’s mouth before she thought about what she was saying.  “We spent two years trying to break her down and you know what?  We.  Fucking.  Failed.  Because she’s over there, right now, ignoring us.  Because she’s tough enough to come back from _everything_ we threw at her.”  Emma took a deep, shuddering breath and forced herself to stop before she was outright shouting.  The nearby tables were already looking at them with a mix of curiosity and confusion.  “I thought… I thought that I had to prove I was strong by putting her down.  But it wasn’t because she was weak.  It was because she was strong, and I thought that putting her down meant I was stronger than that.  And that’s what makes us the fucking pathetic ones.”

There was a flash of movement as Sophia’s palm collided with her cheek and Emma reeled back in shock and pain.  Sophia’s face was flushed and her teeth were clenched so hard it looked painful.  “Shut up,” Sophia growled between her teeth.  “Just shut up.”  Then she stalked out of the room, the crowd parting around her in absolute silence.  It seemed like the entire school had no idea what to do.

“Show’s over,” Madison said, hurrying to help Emma sit upright.  “You can leave now.”  For a second Emma wondered if she had a concussion.  She hadn’t heard Maddy ever put that much force in her voice.  “Come on,” she said quietly.  “Let’s go down to the nurse’s office and get you some ice before your cheek swells.”

Emma nodded dumbly and let Madison lead her out the door.

\------------------------------

Emma watched Taylor like a hawk for the rest of the week.  Now that the secret was out, there was no reason not to spend time with her at school.  The rest of her clique seemed to have no idea what to do right now.  Taylor was supposed to be the outcast, but she was right there with their leader and they seemed to have no idea how to treat her.  It didn’t help that Sophia clearly didn’t approve and Taylor was doing everything in her power to ignore everyone who wasn’t Emma and sometimes Madison.

More importantly, Sophia had taken to lurking around by herself, watching Taylor like a stalker.  Emma kept wondering if Sophia would start right up on her again the instant she was out of sight.  Even when both Madison and Taylor told her to stop hovering around and just let them go, she couldn’t help worrying.  Sophia didn’t do anything.  At all.  She just stood there, watching from a distance for days with a scowl.

By Friday, she was finally done jumping at shadows and it seemed like Sophia had stopped looking perpetually angry.  Now she looked perpetually annoyed instead.  Which wasn’t all that different from a normal day really.  Taylor caught her on their way out after school, pulling her aside and away from the crowd of students eager to start their weekend.

“Hey, I have a special request,” Taylor said.  “I need you to not eat too much for dinner tonight and make sure that you get a good shower after you… use the bathroom.  Make sure you’re _really_ clean, alright?”

Emma blushed.  “Yes ma’am,” she replied, her voice barely loud enough to hear.  Taylor smiled and kissed her on the cheek before heading toward her bus.  Emma grinned a little and absently rubbed the spot as she hurried to get her ride home.

\------------------------------

“Emma!” her mom’s voice called up the stairs.  “Sophia’s here!”

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin.  Sophia had absolutely refused to talk to her since the fight on Monday.  She wouldn’t even answer her text messages.  What the hell was she doing here?  “Down in a second!”  She hurriedly sent a message to Madison and rushed downstairs to see what the hell was going on.

Sophia was standing in the doorway with her hands stuffed in her pockets, her face a little red from the February cold.  “Hey,” she said awkwardly.

“Hey.”  Emma stayed a couple of paces back.  Her mother had already gone back into the kitchen, leaving the pair alone.

Sophia seemed to struggle with what she was trying to say for a minute, before she just sighed.  “I fucked up,” she said finally.  “Okay?  I fucked up, and I’m sorry.”

“What?”  Okay, that was not at all how she had expected this conversation to start.  Sophia never apologized to anyone.  For anything.

“I’m sorry, I really fucked up.  Don’t expect me to say it again.”

Emma’s mouth opened a closed a few times without words.  “I have no idea what to say right now.”

Sophia groaned.  “I hurt you, I shouldn’t have.  Can you please just accept my apology so I can stop standing here wondering if we’re ever going to have a normal conversation again?”

Emma found herself nodding without thinking about it.  “What happened?” she asked after a moment of thought.  “I’ve seen you around all week, but you’ve been avoiding me.”

Sophia looked over Emma’s shoulder toward the kitchen.  “Can we talk somewhere else?”  Emma nodded and the paired headed up to her room.  They were only halfway up the stairs before Sophia started talking though.  “I thought… I don’t know.  I thought that Hebert must have done _something_ to you.  It didn’t make sense to me.  She was _weak_.  There was no reason for someone on top of the heap to care about her.  So I was… watching.  I wanted to catch her doing something, to figure out what she had over you or if her she had powers that let her do something to your head or something.”

“Did it occur that maybe I was telling the truth on Monday?” Emma asked dryly.

“Not until Wednesday,” Sophia replied without missing a beat.  “She didn’t do anything different.  No one else starting acting weird.  She never threatened you or behaved like she had any power over you.  I thought I had to be missing _something_.  Then I saw you two alone after class on Wednesday.”

Emma frowned.  What had she and Taylor done on Wednesday?  They hadn’t been caught kissing or something, had they?  “And?”

“You were smiling.  And laughing.  And you looked… happy.  Really, really happy.  And this thought… it wormed it’s way into my head.  I thought… maybe you did care.  Maybe… maybe something you said was right.  That maybe she’s not as weak as I thought she was.”

“Is it that hard to admit?”  Okay, maybe that was hypocritical.  It had taken a month of Taylor carefully showing exactly how in control and how strong-willed she was for Emma to realize that Taylor might have been the toughest person she knew.

“Yes!” Sophia replied.  “Fuck Em, she just sat there and took it.  If she could stand up, why didn’t she?  I just don’t get it.”  She scowled and leaned against the wall of Emma’s room.  “But… I don’t think you’re weak.  I know you’re not weak.  So, if you saw something, if you _understood_ something that I didn’t, then I’ve got the guts to admit that I’m wrong.”  Then her whole body sort of slumped and she crossed her arms.  “So if you’ve got your… thing with Hebert, I don’t want it to get in the way of us being friends.  And I don’t want my stupid temper to have ruined things.  Alright?”

Emma wasn’t sure how much progress that was, but it was definitely better than the beginning of the week.  She smiled at her best friend.  “Alright.”


	10. Chapter 10

Emma ended up taking two showers.  It wasn’t all that hard to figure out what Taylor was planning for their next session.  Not that she was completely sure about the idea.  Even after taking all the time to clean her body over and over, it still felt so… dirty.  Taylor hadn’t even penetrated her pussy yet and now she was basically asking to take her ass too.  Maybe Taylor was planning to do both today.  A small shiver ran down her spine at the thought.  How full would she feel with both holes being used?  She bounced from foot to foot as she waited at the front door.  Finally, Taylor poked her head out, all dressed up in her riding outfit.  “Right on time,” she said with a smile.  “I hope you were a good girl and did what I told you.”

Emma swallowed hard and licked her lips.  “Yes ma’am,” she said.

“That’s a good girl,” Taylor said, running a hand through Emma’s hair.  “Come on, let’s get you dressed.”  Taylor took her hand and half pulled her inside.  Sher certainly seemed eager to go as Emma stripped out of her clothes and tossed them aside for the moment.  Taylor already had most of the suit out on the couch and she happily poured the lube over Emma’s shoulders as she started to rub her body down.  Emma could feel the heat of Taylor’s body and the touch of her clothes against her naked skin.  It seemed like Taylor took every chance to get as close as possible, rubbing their bodies together and leaving lingering touches all over Emma’s body.  The familiar tightness of the latex being pulled around her body was almost a relief by the time Taylor was done giving her an impromptu massage.  Taylor stopped just before she slid the bit in and smiled.  “I have a few extra decorations for you today.  Is that alright?”

Emma half nodded.  “Yeah, I think I’m ready.”

Taylor giggled.  “Good.  Now, do you think you can manage the clamps all day today?”

Emma had to stop and think about that one for a second.  They had hurt last time, but it wasn’t anything special.  “I can handle it.”

“Remember, three for trouble if they start to hurt too much or if they start to feel numb or something.”  Taylor slid the bit between her lips and fastened it in place before pulling out the matching silver clamps.  The brunette was actually humming to herself as she applied the clamps.  Emma’s nipples were already hard enough to attach the toys.  Taylor didn’t stop tightening them until Emma moaned from the constant, impossible to ignore squeezing sensation on her tender buds.  The tiny bells jingled merrily as she shifted, trying to get used to the sensation without completely soaking her panties.  Then Taylor turned back to the box and pulled out something new.  Emma strained to look over her shoulder and saw… a feather?

Taylor smiled as she lifted up a beautiful red and gold feather.  She turned and saw the obviously curious look on Emma’s face.  “It’s a plume.  You wouldn’t be a very good show pony without big, fancy plume to show off.”  She reached up and very carefully attached the feather to the top of Emma’s head harness.  “Why don’t you take a look in the mirror in the hall while I get the last decoration I have for you?”

Emma tapped her foot and gave a surprisingly dignified grunt as she walked over to get a look at herself in the mirror.  She was used to the tight latex pony gear covering her body, but it was still a strange feeling to look at herself trussed up and at Taylor’s mercy.  The small metallic details seemed to stand out from the dark shiny latex and her pale skin, drawing the eye to her waist and stomach where the rings were concentrated.  The plume stood straight up high enough to go a little past to top of the mirror, and she could bet that if she walked down the street everyone on the block would be able to see the bright splash of color.  She trembled at the thought of every eye on the street turning to look at her.  God, she really hoped that Taylor never took her out in public like this.

“Emma,” Taylor called from behind her.  “Are you done looking at yourself?”  Taylor appeared in the mirror as she walked up behind her, one hand behind her back.  “I know you’re good looking, but we do have things to do.”

Emma gave her a flat look and snorted.

Taylor stifled another giggle and led her back to the living room by the reins.  Emma reflexively shifted to her high step, following her mistress like a proper pony girl.  Taylor stopped her by the couch and lifted up the last toy.  “I bet you were already expecting this, but I wanted to see the look on your face.”  Emma’s eyes did widen a little bit as Taylor lifted up a silver metal butt plug.  It wasn’t very long, only a few inches, but it looked uncomfortably thick and heavy.  A long artificial tail hung down from the base, the color matching her hair almost perfectly.  “No need to be nervous,” Taylor said softly as she grabbed the lube and walked behind the other girl.  She spread the two straps of the thong apart, spreading Emma’s cheeks and exposing her.  “I promise, I’ll be very gentle.”

Emma shivered as one of Taylor’s fingers lightly pressed against her tight rosebud and a little moan escaped from around the gag before she could control herself.  “Shhh,” Taylor said softly.  Emma jumped as she felt the cold sensation of the lube being poured down her crack.  “Easy girl.  I need to get your nice and slippery so I don’t hurt you.”  Two fingers moved up and down, slowly spreading the lube over her skin.  “And it looks like you’re spotless too.  Perfect.”  Her fingers slid up and down again and again, falling into a rhythm was actually rather relaxing.  Emma’s eyes fluttered shut and she took a deep breath, focusing on her partner’s gentle touch.

“Mmmm, I think you like that.”  Emma’s eyes snapped back open at Taylor’s voice.  She could feel the heat gather in her cheeks and between her legs.  “Now, I need you to relax as much as possible and don’t panic.  If you tense up, this is going to hurt.”  Emma realized what was happening a moment before it happened.  She took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart.  She let the breath out; slowly letting her muscles relax along with it until her entire body felt limp.  Taylor must have been able to tell that she was ready, because she felt a finger pressing at her entrance.  It never pushed too hard, but it was relentless, applying pressure a tiny bit at a time until Emma’s rosebud surrendered and it slid inside.

Emma couldn’t help a muffled gasp.  It wasn’t a terribly pleasurable sensation, but it certainly wasn’t painful either.  The feeling of Taylor’s finger probing her ass was more a sort of insistent stretching than anything else.  She could feel her asshole flexing around the digit, trying to close up again and unable to while Taylor held her firmly in place.  “That’s good,” Taylor whispered in her ear.  “That’s very good.  Are you ready for another one?”

Emma trembled and nodded, not trusting herself to keep her balance with the foot signals right now.

Taylor smiled.  “Just breathe steady and it will be fine.”  She pulled back until just her fingertip was still inside then push against the ring of muscle with two fingers instead of just one.  Emma’s body surrendered faster this time, allowing Taylor to fill up her hole with both fingers at once.

Emma groaned as the stretching feeling increased and she started to feel the heat building up in her core again.  The slow, methodical motion of Taylor’s hand was strangely erotic.  Taylor smiled and curled her fingers, pushing against the inner walls of Emma’s ass and sending sparks of pleasure through her body.  The foreign sensation was becoming more and more pleasant as Taylor continued to slowly play with her hole.

“Time for the big one dear,” Taylor said after a moment.  She pulled her fingers free and picked up the plug again, pouring a generous drop of lube over the metal.  She smiled and stroked the plug, covering it from base to tip in the slippery fluid.  “Now, relax for me one more time.”  Emma forced herself to relax again as Taylor reached down and pressed the cool tip of the plug against her ass.  She pushed slowly, letting the lube do its job and letting the plug settle into place with one good long push.

Emma’s eyes went wide and her legs trembled as the plug slid into place.  Taylor’s fingers couldn’t possibly imitate just how _full_ the plug made her feel.  The thick metal completely filled her ass, stretching her open completely.  She took a few moments to recover, focusing on keeping her balance as the new sensation assault her senses.

Taylor used the interlude to grab a towel and wipe her hands clean of the lube and to gently dab the excess lube off of Emma’s ass.  “Let’s show you how you look now that you’re all dressed up,” Taylor murmured in her ear.  She gently took the reins and guided Emma back to the mirror to give her a good long look at herself.  It wasn’t all that different from the last time, but now she had a very obvious tail dangling between her legs.  The long extension hung down just past her knees, and she could feel the fake hair tickling her thighs where they were exposed between the boots and her tiny thong.   “I think you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Emma blushed and finally responded with one tap.  She did look pretty amazing.  Now if she could just keep herself from being a dripping, horny mess by the time they were done, it would be perfect.

“There’s just one more thing you need to be perfect.”  Emma turned sharply, giving Taylor a questioning look.  What more could she possibly need?  Was she going to stick something in her pussy too?  “You need a name.  Ponies don’t have regular names.  They have a special pony name for when they’re being a good pony for their mistress.”  She ran her hand through Emma’s hair.  “I think I have a perfect one for you.  What do you think of Princess?  I think that fits you perfectly.  And you’ll be a good Princess for me, won’t you?”

Emma immediately turned bright red.  The bit muffled her sudden yelp of surprise, but after a few seconds of sputtering and little muttering sounds, she tapped her foot.

Taylor wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed her softly.  “I knew you would like it.”  She picked up the reins again.  “Time for a walk my pretty Princess.”  She tugged the reins and started Emma moving.  They walked laps around the house, not really following a pattern.  It more seemed like Taylor was enjoying having Emma walking in the full outfit than was was trying to give her practice anymore.  Emma was panting slightly be the time they had made it around the first floor once.  Not from the effort, she’d long since gotten used to that.  But now every time she took a step, she could feel the plug shift slightly inside her ass and hear the little ring of the bells dangling from her taut nipple.  By the time they’d done three laps, her head was a haze of arousal and she could feel the wetness on the inside of her panties as the combination of the two sensations and Taylor’s firm guiding hand drove her to madness.  She drifted down, responding to Taylor’s guidance with her carefully practiced steps and allowing Taylor to control her motions.  The pleasure grew and she was panting and moaning softly with every step by the time Taylor brought her to a halt.

“You’re amazing,” Taylor cooed, helping her to the couch so she could calm down.  Her hand settled on Emma’s thigh, slowly stroking the exposed skin and keeping Emma on her pleasure high while the pony girl caught her breath.  “You’re already so needy, aren’t you?”

Emma tapped once.

“Mmmm, you have the best look when you’re horny.”  Taylor smiled and her other hand ran along Emma’s cheek.  Taylor’s hand felt almost cold compared against her super-heated skin.  “You flush so beautifully.”  She kissed Emma again, her lips stretching around the bit to meet with Emma’s.  “Do you need to get off Princess?  Are you getting too worked up to stand it anymore?”

Emma tapped her foot before Taylor even finished the question, a desperate moan escaping her throat.

“That’s what I thought.  You took to the plug perfectly.”  Taylor’s fingers trailed up Emma’s thigh, brushing ever so lightly against the thin layer of latex between her fingers and her horny snatch.  “I want to use my fingers today, Princess.  Is that alright?  Can I get my fingers deep inside that horny little pussy and make you cum?”

Emma bucked against Taylor’s hand, moaning and whinnying desperately.  Her hoof slammed against the ground and she gave her mistress a pleading look.

Taylor smirked and slid two fingers under the tiny panties, running her fingertips along the drooling lips.  Emma moaned and bucked against her hand again as Taylor traced the lips of her pussy, outlining the wet hole.  “Stay still,” Taylor ordered sharply.  “You do not get to forget all of your behavior lessons just because you’re hornier than usual.  You will stay still and let me play, or you don’t get to cum.  Am I clear?”

Emma nodded hurriedly and stomped her foot, forcing herself to stay still.  Taylor nodded and continued her slow exploration of Emma’s pussy.  Her fingers examined every fold in detail, rubbing and teasing every inch before she finally ran two fingers along Emma’s entrance.  Emma groaned and trembled slightly, desperate for her lover to just get her fingers inside already.  She needed that touch so badly right now.  She could feel her muscles tensing and beads of sweat forming on her forehead as Taylor drove her to madness.

Taylor just smiled and pushed both inside to the second knuckle in one motion.  Emma moaned out again, her back arching as she finally got what she needed.  Taylor’s fingers pounded in and out, curling up to stroke Emma’s inner walls and stimulate her more.  The feeling of the two fingers stretching her pussy when her ass was already full was finally more than Emma could take.  The built up pleasure exploded out of her and her back arched as she lost all control of her body.  Her muscles tensed up and she shook from the force of the climax as the pleasure rolled through her in waves, making everything go white for a moment before she slumped back on the couch, panting.

“And you have the best face when you cum.”  Taylor stood up, sliding her fingers free from Emma’s panties and taking a moment to lick Emma’s juices off of her hand.  “I’ll be right back Princess.  You just catch your breath for me.”  Emma watched as Taylor walked away, her hips swaying slightly as she headed into the kitchen.  Emma sat there, just letting her heartbeat slow back to a reasonable pace while she heard Taylor moving around in the next room.  A few moments later, Taylor returned with a bottle of water and released her bit.  Emma took the drink eagerly.  She needed to replace some fluids by now, and her throat was a little sore from all the moaning anyway.  “Was that alright?” Taylor asked.

Emma finished drinking and licked her lips, getting the last couple of drops on her tongue.  “It was _amazing_.  Holy shit Taylor, I don’t know how else to describe it.  It’s like you were hitting four different buttons at once with all the toys.”

“Good.”  Taylor set the bottle down and released the clamps.  Emma gasped as the blood rushed back to her nipples, making them throb painfully and sending another surge of desire through her body.  “Do you need to stop, or are you still good enough to return the favor?”

“I want to return the favor,” Emma said quickly.  For everything that they’d done so far, she had never actually touched Taylor all that much.  Taylor played her body like a fiddle while she watched and obeyed.  “Err, if I can.”  She tugged meaningfully on the short chains keeping her trapped hands bound to her waist.

Taylor chuckled.  “Oh Princess, don’t be silly.  If the pony wants some sugar, she has to use her mouth, not her hooves.”  She helped Emma down to her knees then pulled her pants down, revealing a rather plain set of black panties before they joined her pants around her ankles.  She picked up Emma’s reins and tugged her closer, pulling the pony girl’s face between her legs.  “Now give me a good licking.”

Emma nodded eagerly and dove in.  She really didn’t have any idea what she was doing, but she was sure as hell going to try.  Her tongue ran all over Taylor’s pussy, collecting every drop of her mistress’s slickness on her tongue and swallowing it down.  There wasn’t much pattern to her tongue’s movements or force.  She just let her instincts guide her as she tried to find wherever made Taylor moan the loudest.  Finally, she worked her way up to Taylor’s clit, wrapping her lips around the hard little nub and sucking it harder while her tongue flicked against the tip.  That finally put Taylor over the edge and she came hard, her thighs clamping tight around Emma’s head and her juices coating the submissive girl’s tongue.

“Fuck!” Taylor groaned as the climax died off.  She back on the couch, releasing her legs from around Emma’s head and letting her breath again.  “I think we’re going to have to do that more often Princess.  Once you get a little practice, that tongue is going to be pure magic.”  She took one of Emma’s arms and helped her back to her feet.  She reached back.  “Now hold still…”  And gave the plug a couple of firm tugs until it slipped out of Emma’s ass.  The sudden emptiness felt almost strange and she could feel her rosebud hanging open for a second before it tightened back up.

Taylor examined the plug for a moment then gave a satisfied nod.  “Looks like you cleaned up nicely.  I’ll disinfect later just to be sure but it looks good.”  She set the toy aside and eased Emma down onto the couch.  “You know, I know you said you weren’t ready to cuddle a few weeks ago, but do you think you might have changed your mind?”

Emma blushed and leaned against Taylor.  “Maybe,” she drawled.  “Why do you ask?”

“Because I don’t think I’m ready for you to leave quite yet.”  Taylor lay back on the couch, pulling Emma down so the still half-bound girl was lying on top of her.  “Is that alright?”

Emma smiled.  “I might be ready for that.”


End file.
